Across the Ages
by Vaerin7
Summary: Nightmares are revealed to the world, now living in basic peace with humans. To keep order are creatures with a Hunter gene, sworn to protect the world from evil. Among them is Ichigo Kurosaki. When a vamp-born that seems to know Ichi's family walks into town, things start shaking up. Will the vamp help him keep the balance or make him fall to it? And what's this about soul mates?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my wonderful readers! XD As promised, here's the first request fic. This was requested by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. I hope I did well enough for them, it's been a while since I did a Shiro/Ichigo fic. I didn't forget my GrimmIchi fans, however... I may have thrown in a bit of that for them (and me, if I'm completely honest ;p). Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 1

The world isn't as nice as everyone thinks it is. The things of nightmares everyone thought were just fairytales are real and came out of the woodwork around ten years ago, tired of hiding within the throngs of humans. It took a couple years, but eventually treaties were made and now those nightmares live alongside the humans they used to hunt. Granted there are a few that continue to kill, rogues that despise the treaties and fall back on the old ways... traditionalists. Those clans are kept track of like pedophiles, forced to register as rogues and turn in any address changes should there be one. They normally stay within the same old territories, the rich snobs of the nightmare community. One such clan lives in Karakura.

Ichigo Kurosaki never really feared the dark, never feared the things that slither around within it, and stands up to Nightmares just like he would humans. Sometimes his family things he doesn't have the capacity to fear. Within his college a large group of Nightmares thrives and he walks among them with his head held high. They try their damnedest to scare him, to threaten his life and watch him break at the very thought of what they can do, but every attempt is a fail on their part.

He's a lithely muscled nineteen year old, stands around five foot nine, and has the most vibrant orange hair anyone has ever seen. That's what draws the Nightmares aside from his attitude. Because he's been picked on all his life, Ichigo's grown a tough exterior that throws a punch at the drop of a pin. They can literally see the fire in his amber eyes before it happens. Normally he's pretty passive, an excellent student looking to gain a physical therapy degree, but once that fire is lit he's a dangerous person to go up against. His friends can vouch for that.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" a familiar voice calls out.

"Hey, Renji," the orange head answers with a smile.

Renji is a Nightmare, though you'd never know it just looking at him. The redhead has a love of seventies clothing, tribal tattoos, and lame jokes. His red locks are long and always pulled back in a ponytail. Though he looks formidable, the guy is really just a clumsy idiot and Ichigo just loves him. He couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Did you hear about the transfer student?" the redhead wonders.

"No, I didn't. But I haven't really been paying attention to the gossip lately," Ichigo remarks. "It's usually about me and what Nightmare wants to hurt me next."

"Yeah... they really don't like you."

"Thanks, Renji, I hadn't a clue," the orange head scoffs. "Speaking of Nightmares, how was your hunt last night?"

"I took down a deer," he states proudly. "Biggest one of the bunch! The other werewolves were so jealous. I might even have a damn good chance of impressing the leader's sister!"

Ichigo withholds his laughter. Renji's been trying to impress Rukia Kuchiki for years, probably ever since they were pups. Byakuya is the leader of the local werewolf pack and no one holds themselves quite like him. When Ichigo first met the guy, he pegged him for a vampire. He's all arrogance and importance, dark beauty and cold harshness. He seems perfect for the stereotype given to vampires. His sister isn't much different, though she can be more fun to hang out with when her brother isn't around.

"Anyway, this transfer student is an Ancient," Renji continues. "Don't know why he wants to come to college, but apparently he's quite young... like... in his twenties physically. I heard a lot of shit about him. I guess the traditionalists here don't like him at all, he's some kind of serious threat."

"Isn't he part of their clan?"

"Hell no, he's a pure blood! He was _born_ a vamp!"

Amber eyes grow wide at that, it's extremely rare for a vamp to be born. Though many of the rumors of their weaknesses are false, that particular one is quite true. For a vampire to give birth, they have to be blessed by an angel. The only other way for a Nightmare to be born a vampire is to come from a cursed Nightmare of another species. Neither of those are typical things, as angels despise vampires and any cursed Nightmares kill their children before their first breath. Not to mention, a curse is a hard thing to come by nowadays.

Ichigo hums to himself, thinking that over. He doesn't know much about Nightmares, but he knows the basics. His family, after all, has the genetic for Nightmares in their bloodline... they were the species called 'Hunters'. They used their mutated genetic to kill anything unnatural that fed off humans. All those past teachings are passed down as tradition. His best chance of figuring out this transfer student before they meet, to prepare himself for any hostility he might encounter, is to speak to a vampire. He's only on good terms with one, though... and they're still locked in a pretty heated fight.

Classes pass quickly, the orange head barely having to try as he keeps his mind on other things. Once lunch comes around, he knows exactly where to find his vampire acquaintance. Up on the roof of the main building, Shuuhei Hisagi sits to eat lunch every day. The college provides blood bags for vampires and other foods for the rest of the Nightmares that attend classes there. Though they've established a non-judgment sort of outlook, many students are still grossed out or uneasy around lunchtime. Because of this a lot of the Nightmares retreat to secluded places to feed.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Ichigo greets.

"... Have you come to apologize?" the vampire murmurs before biting into his blood bag.

The younger male growls quietly, watching a couple rivulets of crimson liquid trickle down Shuuhei's chin. He forces down his snappish comment, instead sitting across from the other. He pulls out his lunch and starts eating quietly. Ichigo is probably one of the only students that can stomach eating with a Nightmare, though he's never thought about it. His one friend Orihime is likely the reason for this quirk, as eating with her is more horrifying than anything he'd see with a Nightmare.

"Okay, first off I don't see why I have to apologize," Ichigo remarks.

"You _punched_ me!"

"You tried to _bite_ me, you ass!"

"... Okay, I see your point. But you should know better than to let a vampire check _any_ open wound on you," he argues.

"... Granted it didn't make sense at the time," Ichigo comments in a slight drawl. "But it could've hit an artery and you were the only one around. I think it was a good call on my account, you're _not_ going to use survival instinct against me."

Shuuhei rolls his sharp eyes, the wind blowing through his short spiky black hair. Ichigo and he had a rough start, just like he and Renji did. When they first met, Shuuhei was looking to make a name for himself... Ichigo was only thirteen. Not knowing the history of the Kurosaki bloodline, the vampire tried to claim Ichigo as his human servant. That didn't go over well with the youth and he basically beat the shit out of Shuuhei. Their feud went on for a while, until it was a rivalry... and then friendly picking. When they were seniors in high school, the two tried dating. It would've gone well if not for the fact Shuuhei belonged to that damn traditionalist clan. They sent other vampires to kill Ichigo and he eventually had enough.

"How about we both admit we were wrong at some point and put it behind us?" Ichigo suggests. "The apologies will be assumed... does that help?"

"... What do you want?" Shuuhei sighs in relent.

"A transfer student is coming here, they say he's a pure blood," Ichigo remarks. "I was just wondering how that's even possible. I know that a couple ways to get a pure blood vamp are when an angel blesses a female vamp, or when another Nightmare species is cursed..."

"You humans and your stupidity," Shuuhei snorts in humor. "You've got it all wrong. You see, there's only _one_ pure blood vamp. He was born to a cursed angel... he wasn't the first, but he _was_ the first to be born. Legend has it that the angel owed a debt to God for the consent He gave on her union with a Hunter. The balance was being destroyed by overzealous vampires, all of them spreading their disease among the humans... slowly eradicating the species. God went to the angel to collect the debt owed. She gave birth to twins, one of them the pure blood vampire. He was born to keep the balance between Nightmares and humans. He was so very close to his twin that they became his mate, but they were only human and died soon after."

"That's horrible... and sort of wrong," Ichigo muses.

"Hey, vamps take a mate where we can find them," Shuuhei shrugs. "It's extremely rare to feel that connection. Besides, they were designed like that. They balanced one another out. Anyway, when their mate died, the vamp went to God and pleaded for them back. God told the vamp that his mate was an angel and would always return to earth and to him, it's a vicious cycle. They find one another, the angel dies and returns to Heaven for a time, the vamp goes into hibernation... and then they start all over. The balance started shifting a while ago, which means the pure blood woke to fix it. He's likely been searching for his mate for years."

"So... he's basically the only thing standing between humans and their extinction," Ichigo sums up.

"Basically."

"... We're so fucked."

Shuuhei shrugs to that, not confirming or denying it. Since this Nightmare has pretty much saved the humans countless times before, he highly doubts he'll shirk his duties now. He just needs to locate his mate and everything will be set right again. The two finish up their lunch quietly, neither really knowing what to say now. It's been a long while, at least three weeks, since last they spoke without throwing punches.

After school, Ichigo heads home. His home is a strange place, to be sure. Not every house is equipped with a secret door in the basement, nor do they have a training room and dungeon. Then again, not every house was built by Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo's lived with Kisuke since he was five. Apparently, he was in a terrible accident that killed his mother and had amnesia. The blonde man took care of him when his father couldn't. He loves that man like a father and Kisuke treats him like his own. Which works out great, because the blonde can never have children and Isshin is so busy he's rarely around.

Kisuke Urahara is an eccentric man that lives in a modern world warped with the past. It's like time-lines collided here. Ichigo has been his pride and joy since the day he took him in. he trained him as he would any Hunter, the Urahara clan being the second largest clan of Hunters. Kisuke abandoned them, however, for a normal life among humans. In hindsight, he should've known the word 'normal' doesn't apply to him. Ichigo sighs and sets down his bag, deciding to search out his caretaker and discuss the new vampire that's emerged. Perhaps he knows more than he lets on about the legends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm kind of sick, so I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just went to the hospital yesterday, I guess it's some sort of viral infection or something. It's not bad enough to warrant antibiotics, but last time I got like this my saliva gland got infected... holy shit, that was a horrid experience! Half my face swelled up and I couldn't eat without crying in pain T^T I was stuck in the hospital for like a week or two. Never let that happen to you! DX Anyway, here's your update. Enjoy =D

* * *

Chapter 2

Kisuke is in the back storage area when Ichigo finds him, the blond man bustling about to gather things for the shop up front. Out of all the shops he could've managed, he chose to make a candy shop. Ichigo rolls his eyes every time he thinks about it. The candy shop, however, is a front. Kisuke deals Nightmare foods from the back and makes quite the fortune off it.

When he notices Ichigo is watching him, the man throws a few bags of gumballs at him. With a sigh, the orange head catches them. He knows the other is just testing his reflexes. He steps closer, grunting when a couple heavy boxes are dropped into his arms.

"We have a transfer student," he remarks conversationally.

"Hmm... that's nice," the blonde remarks.

"A new vampire."

"Interesting."

"... A pure blood."

Kisuke's movements stop at that, his attention now turned fully to Ichigo. He's heard tales of a pure blood vampire, however no one has ever met one... only those claiming to be. The youth knows he's peaked the other's interest now, carrying the boxes out to the counter to set them down. When he turns around, Kisuke is there and eager to hear more.

"I haven't heard much," Ichigo sighs. "But I spoke with Shuuhei..."

"How were they born? The angel's blessing or the cursed Nightmare?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," the orange head sighs. "I spoke with Shuuhei, he told me that the theories past hunters came up with are wrong. There's only one pure blood, born to an angel to keep the balance of the vampire community. They're supposed to stop the needless killing and turning of humans. Apparently, they had a mate... an angel and their twin. They're supposed to balance out Nightmares and humans, so humans don't end up extinct. This Nightmare is _the_ pure blood, awake to reign in an out of control species."

"Fascinating," Kisuke remarks with a far more genuine tone. "Is that all you've learned?"

"Unfortunately. I was hoping you could tell me a bit more, so I'd be prepared should I come across them."

"All right," he comments. "Let's retire to the study... after _you_ restock the shelves!"

The orange head rolls his eyes. It's sad to admit, but he was waiting for that. He gets busy with the boxes as the blonde retreats. Most likely placing himself as far away from work as possible. For someone born with the blood of a hunter, he certainly doesn't like the 'hard work' aspect of it. Once he's finished, he joins Kisuke in the study. Together, they look up everything they can find on pure blood vampires. The conversation and research goes well into the night, the two only stopping to eat.

The next day Ichigo is jittery from too much caffine; pop, coffee, and even caffinated tea. Kisuke filled him full of it while they researched last night. He's sitting at a table in the cafeteria, his first classes spend twitching and trying to calm his shaking hand so he can write notes. Right now he's trying to calm down his caffine high with some water.

"Damn, you look horrible," Renji comments as he sits across from Ichigo. "What the hell happened to you? Rukia work you over for calling her short or something? Oh shit, were you bit?"

"No, man," Ichigo scoffs. "Just too much caffine. Kisuke dumped it down my throat so I'd sty awake and help his research shit. Why the hell would you think I was bit?"

"This is usually how the early stages of turning look," he shrugs. "So... research... fun?"

"Uh... no."

As they talk, Rukia and Shuuhei join them. Renji and Rukia have a plate of raw steak, Shuuhei his usual blood bag, and all of them are getting nauseous looks from the other students. Normally, Ichigo would have lunch with a hunter friend of his, Uryu, and his white witch girlfriend, Orihime. Since they eat human food, they're not shunned in the cafeteria. Chad is another werewolf, so he normally eats with Renji and Rukia outside. Today Uryu, Orihime, and Chad are on a trip.

"Hey, guys," Ichigo greets with a charming smile. "Have you seen the transfer student yet?"

"I did," Rukia smirks. "He wears a hoodie, covers the majority of his face so no one really knows what he looks like. I can tell he has really pale skin though, like... almost white. I thought it was really odd."

"I heard he's in your gym class," Shuuhei remarks. "I haven't seen him, but the rest of the vampires here have already spread his schedule throughout the college... just in case they need a group to face him. You know, in case he's hostile. So far, I've heard he acts bored and aloof more than hostile."

"So does Ichigo," Rukia points out. "Are you going to the party tonight, Ichigo?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, the pack is throwing a hell of a party tonight. They've invited anyone from the college that wants to come. And you, of course, are part of the pack. You're always welcome."

"I'll stop by," he smiles. "It might be fun."

They dig into their food, the orange head paying no mind to the werewolves tearing into their meat. Absently, he reaches beside him with a napkin and wipes Shuuhei's face of loose blood. Afterward, he goes back to his hamburger. Lunch is a quiet affair after that, filled with scattered gossip and talk about plans for the upcoming weekend. It's Friday, which means most of the parties will be help over the weekend. Ichigo doesn't usually frequent said parties, as he's more apt to stay home and train or get his homework done. He isn't usually a social butterfly, yet Rukia tends to kidnap him for parties she deals with. It's best to just say 'okay'.

After his last class, Ichigo gathers his things. He takes his time, settling everything in his bag and relaxing in the face of the day's end. Rukia will likely arrive at his home, demanding she pick out his outfit for the party. She'll end up relenting on his own choice, since he's pretty stylish and she just doesn't want to admit it. He slings the back over his shoulder and heads out.

The party takes place at a club downtown. He's always very careful when going there during the night, so he makes sure to be ready for anything. Around his neck he wears a silver cross, his bracelet has dangling coins with etched runes for summoning, and his choker has vials of holy water. It may not be large ones, but they do the job. Rukia talks him into tight black jeans and he has on a white button up shirt with fingerless black gloves, a black tank top on beneath it. She messes his spiky locks up with some styling gel, so it's even more noticeable, and drags him out the door before he can grab his jacket... he has to go back for it.

The club is thumping with the beat of the music, bodies crowding the dance floor as they gyrate against the nearest person. Ichigo breathes in the air, filled with alcohol and sweat, and heads to the bar. He's not one for drinking a lot of alcohol, though he can hold his own in any contest. He orders a bottled water, careful to watch the bartender's every move. The orange head's caught someone trying to dope his drink at least five times this past couple months. Some are Nightmares looking for a quick fuck, but usually it's just a human trying to get his pants the easy way. Too bad they don't really know him. If they did, they would've picked another target.

"Ichigo! Come dance with me!" Shuuhei calls out.

It isn't usual for vampires to party with werewolves... but Shuuhei's never been normal. Ichigo grins and grabs his hand, letting the raven pull him onto the crowd. Personal space never existed between them, their bodies pressed close and their noses almost touching. They move together perfectly, Shuuhei delighting in the warmth of Ichigo's frame. Before the song ends, someone grabs Ichigo around the waist and pulls him away from the vampire.

"What the..?"

"Don't hog the hottie, bloodsucker," a teasing voice chuckles. "I want a piece a that action, too."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo laughs. "I thought you were out of state for a month."

"I missed you," the werecat shrugs. "So sue me."

The man is gorgeous, a six foot one frame and shockingly blue hair. It's in a sex messed array of spikes, his eyes glowing a cyan blue as he directs all his attention on Ichigo. Shuuhei pulls Rukia over, the werewolf having been dancing with anyone that bothered when she wasn't just dancing by herself. Renji is still far too nervous around her to ask to dance.

Grimmjow, like any good feline, moves with a grace Ichigo is still in awe of. They've fought before, help each other train at least three times a week, but still it fascinates him. The orange head is passed around to his friends all night long. No one person has ever felt as at ease and comfortable surrounded by so many Nightmares. In fact, Ichigo's probably the only human there... and he's only _barely_ human.

By the time midnight rolls around, Ichigo is getting tired. His feet hurt from so much dancing and his mouth is dry. He heads back to the bar, glancing at his abandoned bottle in suspicion. He orders another and throws that one out. When the bartender hands over his new bottle, he makes certain it's still sealed. He opens it up and downs half the bottle at once. He knows there are eyes on him, he can feel the intensity of them. He says goodbye to his friends and heads outside, it's about time he gets home.

"Man, what a night," he says.

He breaths in the cool night air and sighs, tucking his hands in his pockets. He starts walking, unhurried in pace and just enjoying the chill of the night. Ichigo can't hear footsteps, but he knows he's being followed. With a slight growl, Ichigo turns to face his followers. Three male vampires are staring him down hungrily. Whether it's sex or blood they want, he's not about to find out without a fight... well... if his sight weren't blurring at the edges. Somehow, they managed to slip something into his drink. They attack, sending him sprawling on the ground, and Ichigo grabs a vial from his choker. The first vamp bites down on it, swallowing the holy water and screaming as it burns all the way down.

Ichigo's quickly pinned by the other two, the murderous rage within the eyes of the first sending a chill down his spine. It's not fear, he doesn't fear... but it's damn close. Ichigo glowers at them in defiance, waiting for the next move. He grabs Ichigo's tight jeans, the other relieved he wore the pair that takes forever to get off, and starts tugging. Just as he's about to tear into the fabric, and probably Ichigo's legs as well, he's yanked off and thrown into the middle of the deserted street like a discarded doll. The other two gasp and back away from Ichigo. Standing before them is the pure blood, hood up and hiding everything but a wickedly insane grin. Blood drips from his mouth, the other probably having been feeding before hand. That's the last thing Ichigo sees before he passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my wonderful readers! I ran out of Asylum chapters to update, so I'll have to find time to convert some more, and I've been paying a lot of attention to my Supernatural fics. Sorry ^^; I haven't gotten any further on this fic yet, but that's okay because I have 7 chapters to post XD Yea! Anyway, here's your update for today! Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo comes to around one in the morning, the only sign of the time being the luminescence of his phone clock. The cell sits on a small table beside the small bed he's lying on. The room isn't very big, probably within a typical one bedroom apartment, yet it still has the other on edge. There are thick drapes over the windows, a dim desk lamp the only light within the dark, and there's only the bed and small table... no other furniture. He sits up, hissing at the sting of injuries from sharp nails and rough blows.

"Hurts don' it?" a distorted and mocking voice comments. "Serves ya right, ya dipshit. Ya should know not ta walk the streets 'lone at night! Not wit a clan house so close. Should a let ya take it like a fuckin' whore, that's what I should a done!"

"Why didn't you?" Ichigo scoffs as he searches for the voice's owner.

"... I ain't never seen a human fight like that," he answers after a moment. "Yer not normal, are ya? Yer a Hunter. Been a long time since I came 'cross a functional Hunter, normally the bloodline's so fuckin' thinned out they're no better than a helpless human. Yer blood's strong... stronger than most. What clan ya from?"

"Kurosaki," Ichigo mutters as he touches his jaw gingerly. "My uncle is an Urahara, though. Apparently, the three great clans had a few rogues that came together at some point in time. My father and my uncle aren't related by blood, but they're brothers by choice, and my aunt is a Shihoin that married into the Urahara clan. It's fucked up. So, what clan are you from?"

There's no answer and the silence has Ichigo on edge. He never likes not knowing where a nightmare is within his presence, especially one he doesn't know much about. The only thing that puts him a bit at ease is the fact he's already fed tonight. Depending on how old a vamp is, they can go months with only one feeding.

He swings his legs over to the side of the bed, ready to stand and head out. His jacket is folded upon the table beneath his phone. There isn't a drop of blood there, which is odd considering his split lip and the gash on his forehead, and he's thankful for that. As he reaches for it, he can feel his head swim and immediately reaches to grasp his temple. There's a presence bearing down on him from behind, the small single bed leaving no space between them, and then a hand is on his shoulder.

"Ya need ta be more careful," that mocking tone remarks. "Yer gonna end up back on the ground an' this time I'm gonna leave yer ass there."

"Such a noble knight," Ichigo scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "Any damsel in distress would be lucky to have you."

"Damn right," comes the slightly humored response. "I'm gonna get goin'... I like ta walk durin' the night hours. Ya rest up an' leave when yer ready. Oh... an'... this never happened. I gotta reputation ta uphold, I don' need yer starstruck ass ruinin' it. Ya speak a word a this ta anyone an' I'm gonna tear inta yer ass myself... literally. Got it?"

"I didn't know you thought of me in that way," Ichigo smirks sardonically. "It's so flattering. Next time, just tell me and I'll bend over."

"Don' tempt me, bitch."

The orange head scoffs, almost challenging the vampire behind him, but his only answer is the gust from an open window. It blows the drapes out, the billowing sheets like reaching ghosts. The darkness sends shivers through Ichigo, so he doesn't stick around much longer. Though his head is still dizzy and his injuries are tender, he grabs his jacket and heads out of the apartment.

He was mistaken upon his assumption of the apartment, as the room is within the dorms on the college campus. The halls are just as dark as the room, though not because it's filled with Nightmares... more because the college is cheap and won't fix the slowly dying bulbs. Renji lives in this dorm, though he's not present at the moment. Ichigo remembers visiting him after classes, just hanging out and playing video games. Sometimes he's even nice enough to help the redhead with his homework and projects.

Recalling the layout of the building, the orange head carefully makes his way to the exit. He's closer to his home now, away from the more hostile parts of town. Unfortunately, that doesn't make it safe. With his guard up on high, Ichigo hurries home. He knows someone is following him there, yet recognizes the presence as that of the new guy's. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, the amber-eyed male pretends he doesn't notice him.

Kisuke is awaiting his arrival anxiously when Ichigo rounds the corner, the mere sight of his nephew sending a visible flood of relief through him. It isn't often Ichigo indulges in the night life near clan territory, however it's even more rare he isn't back before midnight. The blonde has his vibrant haired charge in his arms in seconds, nearly suffocating him with the tightness of his grasp.

"Where were you!" he shouts after letting him go. "You didn't even call to tell me you were running late! You could've been killed! Do you have any idea what it's like imagining all the different ways a Nightmare could tear you apart, and then imagining all the different places they could hide your remains!"

"... You seriously need a healthier hobby," Ichigo mutters. "I ran into some trouble, but I'm fine... just like I always am."

"What happened?" he demands.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo glances in the direction of the new guy's figure. His dark silhouette is crouching on a rooftop across the street, high up and nearly invisible in the night. All they can see are glowing eyes in the dark. That's all it takes for Kisuke's demeanor to change. He goes from worried father figure to hunter in seconds, gripping Ichigo's upper arm and dragging him inside. Once safely within the confines of their home, Ichigo sits down and relays the night's events to Kisuke.

For a long moment, the other is completely silent. This doesn't happen ever, if at all. Vampires are extremely territorial and never step into another's feeding zone. When prey is brought down, it belongs to the vampire that takes it down and no other will approach them for fear of confrontation. This new vampire is extremely bold... or just extremely powerful.

"Did he tell you anything?" Kisuke wonders.

"Yeah. He said he should of let them bust my ass in for the corner," Ichigo frowns. "Then he said he figured I wasn't a normal human, because I fought like a Nightmare. He asked if I was a Hunter and I told him the truth."

"A vampire asks you if you're related to the very Nightmares that tried to kill him centuries ago... and you tell him yes?" Kisuke shouts in shock.

"What was I supposed to say?" the orange head huffs. "It's not like he can't smell a Hunter a mile away, he's lived around them for eons! Lying to him would only insult him!"

"Okay... that's a valid point."

"Look, I'm exhausted and in pain," the other sighs. "I'm gonna go to bed, I really need the sleep. Please don't wake me up tomorrow, I'm planning on sleeping all fucking day."

Kisuke says nothing, which is normally his way of letting the orange head off the hook... for now. At the moment, he has much more on his mind than scolding his charge for his carelessness. If this pure blood encroached upon another vamp's prey, that means he cares little for the rules of Nightmares. That doesn't bode well for the humans around here, especially when Ichigo mentioned he had been feeding on the streets. There could be a cooling corpse out there.

As Ichigo lies upon his bed, eyes closed and body relaxing into the mattress, he can feel eyes on him. He's so tempted to open his window and curse the vampire out, yet his body is far too sore to put up the effort. He breathes out a harsh breath, rolling over onto his bruised stomach with a groan. Ichigo tucks his arms beneath his pillow, cradling his head there, and slowly drifts off.

The next afternoon, the orange head is woken by a tapping at his window. He doesn't want to answer it, brushing it off as a confused bird. It gets more persistent, however, and he's forced awake lest he wants a broken window. On his sill is the vampire from last night. He's changed his clothes, however his blue hood still covers the majority of his face. When he sees that Ichigo is finally up, he sends the other a vicious grin.

"What do you want?" Ichigo sighs after opening the window.

"I heard rumors 'bout a dead body in the park," he murmurs. "I knew this was yer family's territory, so I figured I should come tell ya it wasn' me. If ya need a caste fer my teeth, I'll happily give ya one. My bite is unique, far more than any other vamp. See?"

He opens his mouth wide for Ichigo is study his teeth. Where each canine should stand further down in a point, he has one long one and a shorter one beside it. It's the same with each fang; the two on top and the two on bottom. All other vampires only have four fangs; two long on top and two shorter on bottom. Ichigo's rather impressed with the difference.

Just to cover all the bases, in case there really is a body in the park, he grabs a pack of molding clay and unwraps it. It was actually supposed to be for a project, however this seems like a more important use. When he hands it to the other, he sort of stares at it like it's poison. The vampire doesn't put up much of a fuss, though, and bites right into it. He makes a disgusted face and hands it back to Ichigo, rubbing small clay pieces from between his teeth.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo sighs. "It was the best I could find at such short notice. I'm Ichigo, by the way. We never exchanged names last night."

"... Just think a our meetin' like a one night stand. Love 'em an' leave 'em, no names needed."

"And yet... I just gave you mine. If I'm going to help you out, you should probably be cordial enough to give me yours in return."

"... Shiro," he sighs. "An' don' make this ta be more than what it is, I don' want yer friendship! I'll help ya out now an' then, but don' think that makes us pals. Got it?"

"You're such a flirt," Ichigo teases just to rile the other. "I thought the bitch was supposed to be the tease... unless there's something you're not telling me."

Shiro groans and gives himself a face-palm at the comment. This human is going to be more trouble than he's worth. Once Ichigo sets the clay aside and turns his attention back to the vampire, he tries to wheedle a bit more information out of him. From what Shiro tells him, the body is hidden in the koi pond, weighted down by something beneath the small wooden bridge there. He's not sure what killed them, only that they're a young male and the stench of alcohol lingered on the air around the site. Ichigo writes it all down, frowning as Shiro continues. When he finally gets to the end, a frantic Kisuke barges into the bedroom. At the sight of Shiro, he grabs the nearest sharp object. It takes a long time for Ichigo to calm them down; both the Hunter ready to stab and the vampire hissing on the windowsill. The following conversation should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lull in updates, guys. I went to a convention on Saturday and then I had a hospital appointment on Monday, not to mention I've been trying to work on my book. I just got on to do so and spent about an hour and a half updating fics ^^; I seriously need to stop taking out that damn flash drive, I always spend more time on my fics than my book =( Anyway, here's your update! Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 4

It takes a long while to calm the two down, the orange head nearly punching them both in his irritation. Once he manages to do so, however, he forces Kisuke to sit in his desk chair across the room from the window. This way he can get between the two in case the blonde can't restrain himself. Shiro sticks his tongue out at the other childishly. Though he's far older than all the other vampires, it's obvious he's also _far_ more immature.

"Okay, now that we're all chilled... what's going on?" Ichigo sighs.

"... There was a body found in the park," Kisuke mutters. "You father just called me, told me to check on you. It was someone you know, Ichigo, he was afraid whatever attacked them would come for you as well."

"... What?" Ichigo gasps. "Who was it?"

"It was Keigo," Kisuke remarks quietly. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I know you thought of him as a good friend. I should've had someone stationed in the park, I just didn't think of it..."

Ichigo raises a hand to silence him a moment, he needs to gather his bearings. Keigo was a good friend, though they didn't spend every waking moment together. He was one of Ichigo's only human friends. He doesn't have many, as they're just as afraid of his ability to befriend Nightmares as they are the Nightmares themselves. Keigo was different, he didn't care about a person's origin... just their personality.

Shiro can sense the sadness within the young Hunter, a slight frown touching on his lips. He came to tell the orange head he wasn't responsible to save his own ass, he never thought Ichigo would know the victim. Now that he can witness the emotion welling within the other like a tidal wave, he wishes he would've been there in time to save the human like he had Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Shiro replies softly. "I didn't know you knew him."

"It's fine. How did he die?"

"... I don't think..."

"Uncle Kisuke, tell me," he demands. "Whatever killed my friend is my problem... I'm going to hunt them down and end them. It's the least I can do for Keigo, especially since this is probably all my fault."

Kisuke obviously wants to give Ichigo a rebuttal to that, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, yet he keeps his mouth shut. He's known his nephew since the day he was born, probably far better than his own father knows him, and this is how it always goes. Something bad happens and Ichigo finds a way to place the guilt on his own shoulders... it's always his fault, even if it isn't. He can argue that fact until he's blue in the face and seconds from passing out, however the orange head won't be swayed from his conclusion.

"We found him drained of blood," he sighs. "It was a vampire... that's why I wasn't happy to see that vamp on your windowsill. You didn't invite him in, did you? You know that's the only shred of decency they have, don't you? Not entering a house until they're invited? The only tradition that holds any salt, really."

"They didn' use ta follow that rule," Shiro smirks. "They broke inta plenty a houses an' drained thousands a families. I'm the one that changed all that... paid a powerful witch ta place a curse on the vampire species. If they entered a place witout permission, they'd choke on their own blood an' die."

"Why would you do that? You'd be cursed too!" Kisuke gasps in shock.

"I don' feed off people," Shiro shrugs. "An' I don' really like visitin' people, so I was never really in any danger. 'Sides, I was raised better than that. I do got manners, ya know."

Ichigo stops the conversation by carrying the mold of Shiro's bite mark to Kisuke. His eyes are downcast and filled with sorrow, a look Kisuke never likes seeing on the other. He takes the mold curiously, studying the markings in it. He's actually impressed with Ichigo's fast thinking, this mold is a very valuable tool when identifying perpetrators. After all, though the fangs are placed in relatively the same manner every bite mark is like a fingerprint.

"He didn't do it," Ichigo sighs. "I doubt if he did he would let me take that mold. I'm going to meet dad down at the park and try to help out there. Hopefully the other Hunters will overlook the fact I'm not a licensed cop or something."

Kisuke nods and Ichigo grabs some clothes to get dressed. He leaves Shiro on the windowsill, heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Before Kisuke can direct any questions at the vampire, he looks up to find the sill empty and the curtains blowing in a gentle breeze. With a shake of his head, he stands and carries the mold downstairs.

The park is filled with Hunters wearing officer uniforms. When the unveiling of the Nightmares occurred, a new department was created in law enforcement. The humans needed to know they were safe, so when they learned there was a Nightmare bloodline that hunted the more threatening ones, they were searched out and gathered up. These Hunters aren't in possession of a powerful Hunter genetic, only watered down ones like Shiro had mentioned, but they're still strong and well trained. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, is the head of the unit. He finds the tall dark haired man standing by the pond... near the body bag holding Keigo.

"If it was a vamp, he can come back," Shiro comments at Ichigo's side.

"Fuck!" the orange head shouts in surprise. "Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Yer pretty jumpy. Wit your bloodline, ya should a been able ta feel my presence two miles from here. Don' blame me 'cause yer distracted by grief," he scolds. "Now, as I was sayin'... if he was attacked by a vamp, he'll rise 'gain. Ya just gotta feed 'im a bit a vamp blood."

"I wouldn't do that to him," Ichigo frowns. "Everyone has a time and a place to pass on, I won't force him back because of sorrow. He's in a better place now."

"Then why the hell er ya actin' like this? Ya should be happy, shouldn' ya? He's in a better place, life goes on... it always does," Shiro mutters bitterly. "Don' matter who ya lose, don' matter who's taken from ya... life goes on."

Ichigo can only assume the other is speaking of his deceased mate, so he doesn't say anything more on the topic. In all honesty, Shiro is right. Keigo is in a better place and he's passing up the chance to bring him back, so he shouldn't be acting like the world is about to end. Sure it's sad he lost his friend, but even _he_ just admitted this was Keigo's time and place. With a deep breath, he calms his erratic emotions and walks toward his father. He notices that Shiro is still beside him, though he can't imagine why.

"Dad," Ichigo remarks.

"Ichigo! Thank goodness you're alright!" the large man states in relief. "I was so worried about you, I know you normally hung around Keigo... Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Shiro. He's the new vampire in town," Ichigo introduces. "Shiro, this is my dad..."

"Isshin Kurosaki... I know 'im," Shiro comments with an extended hand. "Nice ta meet ya 'gain, Isshin. How's life been ta ya?"

"... Okay, I guess," Isshin responds as he shakes the vampire's hand. "Better than you, I'm sure. What are you doing here? I thought you were holed up in some ancient crypt, sleeping off another eternity of anguish... you never did take loss well."

"... We all got our ways a dealin' wit the Reaper," Shiro mutters. "Don' we?"

There's a tense silence between the two, Ichigo confused at the whole ordeal. First off, he didn't know they knew one another. Secondly... this is just getting weird. He glances down at the black bag on the grass, a sharp pain overtaking his heart at the thought his friend is inside it. As a Hunter, he's taught about life and death... he's taught to expect the later and protect the former. Unfortunately, that's one lesson Ichigo's never really learned to its fullest. Though he protects life with his own, death is something that pains him no matter who it is.

"Do you have any leads?" Ichigo wonders.

"Oh no, you're not involving yourself in this investigation," Isshin frowns knowingly. "I can handle this, Ichigo. I don't want you getting in trouble because of this. Whoever did this might come after you as well, I can't have that. Please, think of everyone else right now. Keigo wouldn't want you getting killed because of his death and I certainly don't want to bury my only son. If I have to, I'll send you away to live with the rest of the clan. Do you understand that?"

"... Then you know who did it, or at least have a good clue," Ichigo comments with a sigh. "They must be extremely powerful for you to threaten me with the clan. Last time you did that, I was being pursued by a Succubus and you didn't know I was gay."

"That turned out to be a blessing in disguise," Isshin comments in relief. "Right now you can't get out of trouble that easily. This is a vampire, Ichigo, not a Succubus. There is no escape, only defeat. You're too young and inexperienced to go up against _this_ clan. I won't lose you to vengeance. Shiro, please escort Ichigo back home... and don't allow him to pursue this path again."

"What do I look like, yer bitch?" Shiro scoffs.

"There's a case of cheetah's blood in it for you."

"... Seriously? Those things 'er fuckin' hard ta chase down, ya've got yerself a deal!"

Shiro grabs Ichigo's upper arm and starts dragging him back to Kisuke's. Though he doesn't need to feed often, he's always been bad at indulging in wild blood. Normally, he sneaks into the zoo and takes a couple sips from the sleeping animals. Most are nocturnal, though, and he doesn't like to chase down his snacks. Cheetahs are a fine taste and give him an unnatural boost in speed with only a sip. Each animal has it's own unique boost it gives, but Shiro's always been partial to speed.

The fact he's outing Ichigo for a case of blood doesn't settle well on the orange head. The whole way back to Kisuke's place, Ichigo is full on scowling at the other. It's unnerving and Shiro is surprised to find it actually makes him nervous.

"Here we go," Shiro grins. "Now, ya stay outta trouble fer yer dad, 'kay? I'll be watchin'."

"Promise?" Ichigo murmurs before going inside.

The orange head doesn't say a word to Kisuke, the blonde curiously watching his downtrodden figure. It doesn't take a genius, which he is, to realize Ichigo's been banned from the case. He figured as much. Isshin never liked the young Hunter involved in overemotional cases. As for Ichigo, he'll find other ways to occupy his mind. He'll have a few tests on Monday, which means he'll lock himself away from the world and study constantly. It's his coping mechanism. If it doesn't come up, it didn't happen and he has no reason to worry. He's been like this since he was a child. Kisuke knows it isn't healthy, but he can't bring himself to shatter Ichigo's self-made world of safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Lmao! I have more chapters to this fic than I first thought ;p It's not finished yet, but I've written around 11, I think =) Anyway, enjoy your update!

* * *

Chapter 5

When Monday rolls around, Ichigo keeps his mind on his classes and only his classes. The memory of not being able to help solve his friend's death lingers in the back of his mind, however he does a good job pushing it away. He took his first test already, now heading outside to eat his lunch. In all honesty he's just not that hungry. A glance to the right and he catches sight of a couple hunters talking to the principal. His heart clenches and he forces his gaze away.

His friends are sitting together beneath a large oak tree, waving him over eagerly with wide smiles. They heard of his friend's misfortune and, although they never really liked the guy, have been trying their best to keep Ichigo's spirits up. Today, he just doesn't want to be bothered with those smiling faces that try to hide all that worry. It's not like he can't still see it. With a sigh, he turns away from them and heads toward another bit of shade further away. It's a secluded area, away from prying eyes and pitied looks, and Ichigo finds himself alone there.

The sky is a light blue today, not a cloud in sight, and the sun rains down warmth upon the world below. It's relaxing and Ichigo finds himself lost within it. His food sits untouched on the table next to him, those amber eyes riveted to the sky in deep thought. All that is shattered when another presence appears around him. He turns his attention to it, locating a flash of a familiar hoodie rounding a corner. Without thinking, Ichigo gets up and hurries after it.

"Hey, Shiro," he calls when he gets closer. "Wait up."

"What part a 'one-night stand' ain't ya getting'?" the vampire sighs in irritation.

"What kind of one-night stand doesn't involve a lay?" the orange head scoffs. "Next time you want to use that analogy, I better be fucked stupid and past the point of satisfaction."

"... Yer just askin' fer me ta lose it, ain't ya?" the other deadpans.

Ichigo shrugs carelessly, he never planned on leaving the guy alone anyway. Someone has to keep an eye on the only vampire born in the world, it might as well be Ichigo since they go to the same college. Shiro leans against the wall, one foot pressing flat against it and his hands shoved in his pockets. He doesn't want the orange head bothering him, yet he can't bring himself to push him away any more forcefully than he already is.

"So what do ya want, bitch?"

"... Do you think the vampire that killed Keigo will come after me?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"... No, they won'."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won' let 'em."

"You're confusing, do you know that?" the orange head sighs as he mimics Shiro's position. "You save my life, but you don't want anything to do with me. You try to push me away, but you aren't trying hard enough. And now you want me to leave you alone, but you're practically stalking me. What are you? Some sort of twisted guardian angel or something?"

The vampire scoffs at the very idea, rolling his eyes even though Ichigo can't see it. To think that he would be referred to as a guardian angel, even a twisted one, is a laugh in itself. He shakes his head at the humor. Ichigo senses eyes on him, yet knows they don't belong to Shiro, and quickly glances around. He knows there are a few vampires that watch through the day at school, he caught a couple of them, however this time it doesn't feel like them. Shiro notes his confused and wary glance.

A frown touches his lips and he casts out his own senses. An older vampire is on the roof, one that he hasn't felt around the school. He knows them as an elder of the nearby coven, a spiteful man that has little love for Shiro's power. It's the type he would prefer to be in control of. He's likely looking for leverage on the vampire born, which means Ichigo is in danger now. He says nothing to the Hunter, he'll just have to nip this threat in the bud before any harm comes to the other.

"You can sense them, too," Ichigo says quietly with his head bowed. "Other vampires have watched me on campus, but this is the first time an elder has bothered to. Why do you think he's here?"

"He's followin' me," Shiro frowns. "He don' like the fact I'm stronger than 'im, he wants ta find a way ta control me."

"I hope you're not stupid enough to give him the opportunity."

"Please, I ain't lived this long witout learnin' a thing er two."

"Good. I have another test soon, I should get going," Ichigo sighs. "I'll check with my dad on his investigation. If he tells me anything, I'll let you know what's happening."

"Sounds good."

He's glad their conversation took that turn, as now it'll seem they were just doing business. It's only to be expected Shiro would get as involved with the investigation as possible, even going as far as befriending a hunter's son to get that information. He turns and continues on his path to the gym, hoping today his kickboxing lesson will yield a few vampiric opponents... he's in the mood to beat the shit out of someone.

Ichigo's day moves quickly after his conversation with Shiro. Seeing the other reminds him of their conversation, on how Keigo is in a better place now... of how he was offered the chance to bring him back and passed. More importantly, being near the vampire helped him feel better about the whole depressing matter. When he said he wouldn't let anyone harm him, the orange head believed him wholeheartedly.

He's on his way home before anything more happens to him, the orange head getting shoved into an empty alley from behind. The limber male keeps from stumbling by maneuvering gracefully as he turns around. It's the elder from earlier, his eyes sharp and cold as he faces off with the young Hunter. His brown hair is slicked back and he holds himself with an arrogance that pisses the youth off instantly, yet he stills his temper. Ichigo isn't the type to hit first and ask questions later, so he allows the man the chance to explain himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the man says in a smooth voice. "My name is Aizen, I'm the head of the coven in town. I heard of the tragedy in the park, I'm sorry to hear you knew him. Your father is the head of the Hunter unit, is he not?"

"... Yeah," Ichigo comments warily. "Isshin Kurosaki... why?"

"He's heading up the investigation, I'm sure. I merely wished to send along my sincerest apologizes and assure him I'm willing to give him anything he needs to bring the murderer to justice. Since I'm busy tailing the newest vampire to the city, I hope you can find time to pass on my message?"

"Uh... sure," he says. "But... why are you tailing Shiro?"

"I've never come across him before, I'm unaware of his threat level," he states. "The last thing I want is for my coven to be under investigation because of a murder he commits. I'm sure you understand. Speaking of Shiro, what were you two talking about?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business," he glowers. "But if you must know, I was asking if he heard anything on what happened at the park. I told him I would keep him updated, not that your incredible sense of hearing couldn't pick that up."

Though the man frowns at that and his gaze sharpens, he brushes it off quickly. Ichigo is a youth with many connections, a very valuable asset should he play his cards correctly, and he can't afford to push him away with callous words. With a tight smile, he takes a calming breath and studies the other. Ichigo's stance is defensive, his arms crossed over his chest and a hip cocked to the side. It's easy to tell the other has an attitude, though most Hunters do... especially those of his age.

Ichigo watches the vampire carefully, he's not the same as Shiro... he gives off a much darker aura. Though Shiro doesn't seem like the type you can't trust easily, this Nightmare is all manipulation and greed. It makes the young Hunter's stomach churn.

"You should be careful, Hunter," he smiles. "I've heard of your tendency to befriend Nightmares from the youths in my coven... that could get you killed. You never know when one is just trying to get close to harm you."

"Don't worry, I know," he comments darkly. "In fact, I'm getting a rather strong vibe of one right now. If you don't mind, I have to get home. Nice chatting with you."

Ichigo brushes past the Nightmare, Aizen trying hard to withhold the need to sink his fangs in the rebellious youth's throat. His fingers twitch at his side, his body moving to do just that... and Ichigo's forearm is pressing his throat against the nearest wall in seconds. Amber eyes are alight with power and rage, his free hand pulling a silver blade from his belt buckle.

Aizen is shocked he moved so fast, as no Hunter can apply the full potential of their genetic like this. Well, there are around three... but they play by the rules. Skirmishes in alleyways like this normally don't involve full-fledged Hunters. The shock in brown eyes is easy for Ichigo to read.

"You're potential is amazing," Aizen says quietly. "Your genetic is completely open, unobstructed by years of breeding with typical humans."

"Whatever, man," Ichigo spits out. "You attack me again, I'll kill your ass. Don't fuck with me any more. I don't have the patience to deal with your stupid ass."

He flings Aizen to the ground, turning to walk away in a huff. He hates it when Nightmares underestimate him, so normally he puts them in their places quickly. Granted subduing an elder as he just did is no easy feat and shouldn't have been for him, however he could tell that guy was sketchy from the beginning. With his bag draped over his shoulder, Ichigo heads home.

Halfway there, he's confronted by his friends. It's impossible to hide from them, as most are werewolves. With a heavy sigh, he hangs his head and listens to the barrage of yelling... and then Rukia shuts everyone up to give him a piece of her own mind. It's torment and he wants nothing more than to find an excuse to leave, like now! He catches sight of Shiro up ahead and thanks every star in the night sky.

"Sorry, guys, I promised my dad I would question the new guy about Keigo's death," he says hurriedly. "I better go before he gets away again. Late!"

"Ichigo, you piece of shit!" Rukia screams after him. "I'm gonna tear you apart when I see you next! You don't just run off without a good excuse when I'm yelling at you!"

Shiro has little warning when Ichigo races past, grabbing his upper arm on the way by and dragging him along. If he hadn't known for a fact the Hunter would be the _only_ creature with the gall to do so, he would've ripped out his heart in mid-beat. As it is, he merely sighs in exasperation and lets it happen. Of course, he'll be verbally biting off the other's head when they come to a stop. That doesn't happen for a while, though, at least not until Ichigo's is safely standing outside his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic thus far =) I'm working on my Supernatural fics, but I also have a couple dolls to make. I find myself at a loss, because I have to make a Chimchar... but the face is so difficult =( Not to mention the flames for the tail. I'm sure I'll eventually get it, I have a few ideas... It's just a bit more difficult than I first thought. T^T Anyway, enjoy the update XD

* * *

Chapter 6

It's a couple days later when the two cross paths again, this time out at a club. To appease Rukia, Ichigo allowed them to take him out for the night. When Shiro comes across him, Ichigo is dancing with Grimmjow. It's one of his favorite partners, though he'd never let that reach the arrogant male's ears. It doesn't take a Hunter to feel the jealousy and ire rolling off Shiro at the sight. In fact, a few humans booked it to the other side of the club. He wastes no time retrieving the young Hunter.

Ichigo sputters in surprise when his upper arm is gripped and he's pulled away from Grimmjow. Though the werecat is ready to pounce on the assailant, Ichigo recognizes Shiro's presence and motions that it's okay. He's curious as to Shiro's strange behavior, so he goes along with him. The vampire doesn't stop until they're outside in the cool night air. Once there, he lets go of Ichigo and stares at the sidewalk before him.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo questions.

"... I don't know," he murmurs. "I mean... I just didn't like seeing you with that arrogant fuck."

"Hey, Grimm might arrogant, but he's a damn good dancer," Ichigo laughs. "He's also a very loyal friend. I rarely get to see him because he doesn't go to the same school as me... Wait... were you jealous?"

"No!" he snaps. "Don't be stupid!"

"... You still want that one-night stand?" the Hunter questions with a sultry smirk.

Though Shiro rolls his eyes, he crooks his finger over his shoulder for the other to follow. Ichigo didn't think he'd give in that easily, but he'll be damned if he's gonna pass this up. With a cocky grin, he pulls out his phone to call Grimmjow and tell him he's leaving early. The feline is likely the only one that will hear his phone in there and he'll alert the others to the fact Ichigo's gone.

They walk for a long while, the Hunter sighing in annoyance as his impatience grows. He wants to get laid, not take a walk through the city. Finally, Shiro stops in front of a walkway and Ichigo sighs in relief. When he looks toward the house, he frowns in irritation. It's Kisuke's place, the same place Ichigo's lived in since he was five. Either Shiro is trying to get an invite inside, or he's pulling a fast one... it better be the first!

"Here ya go," he states.

"Dude, you just walked me home? I thought I was gonna get laid tonight, you ass!" he shouts.

"Nope, yer just gonna have ta jack off ta the memory a my sexy voice," he smirks. "Now go ta bed, yer gonna have a busy day tamorrow."

"... Am I just not your type?" Ichigo frowns. "I mean, I could've gotten a good lay from Grimm if that's the problem. It's not like we haven't screwed before."

"Yeah, ya don' wanna tell me shit like that," Shiro frowns. "I'll fuckin' kill 'im."

The possessive tone to that statement strikes a nerve with Ichigo, those amber eyes glowing in rage. Shiro recognizes it as the fury of a Hunter, resisting the urge to take a step back. He's seen this multiple times in the past. When a Hunter gets this pissed, they can massacre an army of Nightmares on their own without a problem. In this more modern society, releasing that amount of anger in a way that's considered appropriate hasn't been discovered yet.

"I'm a healthy male, you know, I've been having sex since I turned sixteen!" he snaps. "Not that it's any business of yours! I can sleep with whoever I want, you don't own me!"

"Don' start this argument wit me," Shiro hisses.

"It's not an argument, it's the truth! Just because you saved my life once doesn't make me your fucking property! If you keep thinking like that, you'd better stay the hell away from me! No following me, no looking after me, no breathing the same fucking _air_ as me! I don't need a possessive asshole fucking up my life!"

Before Shiro can say anything more, Ichigo storms up the walkway. He enters the house and slams the door behind him as he goes. Shiro can only stare in surprise. He sighs and turns his back to the house, his entire form screaming defeat. A presence near the corner of the house catches his attention, yet he doesn't address it. He doesn't have to, they heard the commotion well enough.

"My, my... such a temper he has," Kisuke comments. "I guess even that doesn't cool with time."

"He's as fiery now as he was in his past life," Shiro scoffs. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"So, what seems to be the problem this time? I do recall last time it was a difference of opinion on how to handle a werewolf army, am I correct? You wanted to kill them and he wanted to negotiate? He never was a very obedient little soldier, was he?"

"No, he most certainly wasn't," Shiro scoffs. "I guess even twenty lifetimes can't change him a single bit... he's still an infuriating pain in my ass! I never get used to it, you know? Seeing him with other people."

"Ah... Grimmjow," Kisuke nods knowingly. "They get along very well, you know. Grimmjow takes very good care of Ichigo. If he doesn't end up with you this time, that werecat will be a wonderful mate for him. He reminds me of you in some ways."

That's not something Shiro wants to hear. He glares heatedly at the grinning man, so impish even now after all these centuries. It's not a well known fact, but Hunters are actually as immortal as vampires. Only a single blade can kill them and Shiro possesses the only one in existence. It's hidden well in a place only he can reach, so he has no fear of someone locating it. When dealing with Kisuke, however, he's usually tempted to pull it out himself.

Kisuke watches Shiro leave, shaking his head in humor. Each time they interact on this level, it's the same old thing. Sometimes the older Hunter wonders if this isn't where the phrase 'history repeats itself' originated. He gathers up the hose he forgot to wind up earlier, putting it away before heading inside. Ichigo needs to hear the truth and Shiro will only wait until he gets on the orange head's last nerve to say anything. Just as before, it's up to him.

Ichigo is lounging on his bed when he locates him, sulking into his pillow with his music blaring. The blonde sighs and turns off the radio, sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bed. The orange head glances at him and sits up with a questioning gaze.

"Ichigo, I have something I have tell you," he sighs. "I realize I probably should've told you a long time ago, but... well... I wanted you to live as normal a life as possible."

"... Okay, that's not how to start a conversation if you're attempting to keep me from worrying," he states with a frown.

"I knew Shiro before all this," he sighs. "Isshin, myself, and Yorouchi have a special Hunter genetic... we were the first. As such, we possess immortality and have seen many centuries pass. There is only one blade that can kill us and Shiro owns it, though he's never turned it against us. You, Ichigo, have been alive before. Each time you've walked the world, you've met Shiro and befriended him... and each time you end up dying. Every time he burns your body, he swears its the last time he mates with you... and each time you live again he ends up taking you as his mate. It's a vicious cycle."

"Wait... what? He mated with me in the past?"

"Yes, you've been his soul mate each time you were born. He has to be around you, but he doesn't have to mate you. He feels your past deaths are his fault."

"... Are they?"

Kisuke takes a long moment to answer that question, longer than Ichigo would like. In all honesty, the blonde has blamed Shiro each time Ichigo's lifeless body is brought to him. Ichigo was always killed by one of Shiro's enemies and the fact he didn't succeed in protecting the mate he swore to... it leaves blame on his shoulder's in Kisuke's opinion. On the other hand, he knows how much Ichigo loved Shiro in his past lives. A love like that isn't capable of being ignored in favor of someone else. He would've ended up with Shiro no matter how many times he was told he'd die because of it.

At the moment, Ichigo is asking him a question that could change his fate if handled correctly. He doesn't know how to answer it. Should he lie and say it was, hoping the other will stay away from the vampire? Or should he tell the truth and allow the other to keep making the same damn mistake that's brought about his death multiple times in the past? Looking into those amber eyes, so trusting and innocent, Kisuke can't bring himself to lie to the other.

"I don't know," Kisuke sighs. "It wasn't by Shiro's hand, but it was by that of his enemy. You were always his weak point, one his enemies loved to needle. In the past, you weren't trained as a Hunter... you weren't considered one."

"I don't understand."

In the past, this part has always been the hardest. The moment when what he says will shatter the world Ichigo knows. He's taken it so badly in the past; yelled, cried, sat in shock, refused to eat for days, and even tried to commit suicide once. Each time it seems to have gotten easier, yet each time Kisuke tells him with careful words and bated breath. The first few times he had to do this, he had Yorouchi with him to help console the orange head. This time, however, his lover is busy helping Isshin and patrolling the town. It's been like this since Ichigo was brought into their home. Her work load was doubled and he had to stay home to care for their new addition, because hell if she was gonna listen to crying and temper tantrums... she did that the _first_ time he was reborn. Never again.

"Ichigo, your mother... she's been gone for a very long time. You weren't born to a woman, not this time... not since you were first born."

"... What are you saying?" Ichigo asks as his brows dip in concern.

"When Isshin, myself and Yorouchi were still young... just teenagers learning the secrets of our Hunter genetic, Isshin met a woman. Her name was Masaki and he fell in love with her. They married and had twin boys... you and Shiro. Maskai... was an angel."

"... No," Ichigo whispers out. "No, that's not true. My mother died in a car accident... I... I got amnesia..."

"No, Ichigo, you were sent back down to us after the balance started tipping," he states quietly. "Just as before. When you die, your soul is sent to Heaven to be with your mother. She cares for you as your age regresses and, when you reach the age of five, you're sent back down to us. You're not a Hunter... but an angel. You're the light to Shiro's darkness."

"No, that can't be..."

He searches Kisuke's eyes for something... anything. Unfortunately, all he sees there is the truth. His hands are trembling, tears gathering in his amber eyes, and Kisuke prays he takes it better this time. After a moment, he finds that the other is taking the 'stare off into space' route. He heads for the door, carefully setting a baby monitor down where the other won't see it... just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the fic =) I've yet to make any progress toward the end, but I'm sure I'll get to it eventually ;p At least you still have a few chapters left to go, right? Anyway, enjoy the update XD

* * *

Chapter 7

Isshin is just returning from taking out the vampire responsible for Keigo's death. It's a triumph that tastes much sweeter than it should. As he heads up the sidewalk to his front steps, he comes to a sudden halt. There's a figure sitting on his steps there, a hood pulled over their head to obscure their features... which are staring at the ground. His arms are lying on his thighs, hands hanging limply between spread legs... it's a sight of utter defeat. The older man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He remembers this sight all too well.

"Another fight with Ichigo?" he wonders.

"Nothin's changed wit that one," Shiro sighs in depression. "He's just as irritiatin' as he used ta be. It don' take nothin' ta set off that damn temper a his."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Isshin smirks. "He might still call me dad, you know, but I lost my right to raise him. One of the curses set upon me after conceiving your irritating little ass. Come on inside, brat, tell daddy all about it."

He steps past Shiro and unlocks his door, leading the downtrodden boy into his house afterward. If he knows Kisuke, which he does all too well, the other is likely telling Ichigo the whole story at this very moment. He'll have to remember to call after this is over to check on the other.

Inside the house, a typical bachelor pad filled with empty pop cans and take out cartons, Isshin and Shiro sit in the kitchen. It's the only room in the house that hasn't been touched, as the raven haired man doesn't really do much cooking. Instead, he turned it into a sort of shrine to his estranged wife. Her picture sits on the counter, circled by her favorite flowers and aromatic candles. Ichigo always thought it was weird, yet it's all he has of Masaki... she didn't die, she's just returned home.

"What did you do this time?"

"Why is it always _my_ fault?" Shiro sulks. "Fer once ya think ya could blame Ichi?"

"To be fair... it _is_ always your fault."

"All these fuckin' centuries a havin' ta deal wit meetin' 'im 'gain an' getting' back wit him... I only got _two_ challengers fer his 'fection. An' wouldn' ya know... they're _both_ in this fuckin' city!" he gripes. "I ain't never had ta deal wit 'em both at the same time."

"Shuuhei and Grimmjow," Isshin smirks in reminiscence. "I remember how Ichigo used to piss you off so bad talking about them, sometimes on purpose when he caught you flirting with someone other than him. What'd he do this time?"

"He was dancin' wit that irritatin' fuck, Grimmjow," he spits out bitterly. "Told me later he an' that pussy cat were fuckin'! Can ya _believe_ that? He laid down fer that fur ball! Why does it seem like each time he comes back he's more of a whore than the last?"

Isshin shakes his head and pulls out a beer from the fridge, reaching into the back to pull out a pack of cow's blood. When Shiro arrived at the murder scene in the park with Ichigo, Isshin pulled a few strings with a butcher he knows to get some. He hands it to his son, knowing he's a stress eater and nothing stresses him out worse than Ichigo's slightly loose sex drive.

"Shiro, we've been through this," he states. "Ichigo can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants as long as you two aren't mated. The first time was fine, you grew up together and didn't realize your feelings weren't that wrong. He was never interested in anyone else, he depended on you and never strayed too far. Now is completely different, though. Sex before marriage isn't frowned upon, people don't stay with a single lover until the bitter end, and if Ichigo wants to have sex with other people he's allowed. He's old enough to make his own decisions now."

"I know, I know. I just... don' like it."

"And you don't have to. But treating him like you already have him is only going to piss him off more," he points out. "Besides, I thought the last time we burned his body you swore you wouldn't mate him again."

"I say that _every_ time," he grumbles. "I mean it... then I see 'im 'gain an' it just don' seem like such a good idea no more. Dad? Why does Ichi get taken 'way from me all the time? Why can' we have eternity like all the other vampires?"

"Ichigo isn't a vampire, Shiro, he's an angel," he points out softly. "Just like your mother. Angels are required to serve Heaven for a time. His soul is trapped in an endless cycle. He'll grow here until a certain amount of time has passed, get called to Heaven to serve there as his age regresses, and then get sent back to us to repeat the cycle. It isn't fair, but that's the hand we've been dealt."

Shiro sighs and lays his head on the island counter he's set at. It sucks, having to say goodbye to his mate only to know he'll see him again after a hundred years or so have passed. He doesn't like walking the Earth alone, yet can't bring himself to take a temporary mate with the knowledge his Ichigo is still alive. Isshin knows his pain, as he can't take another mate either. Though he knows Masaki will never come back to him, he just can't do it. Her mission was to have the brothers of balance, and then she was called back. It isn't fair and she wasn't aware she would have to return permanently, yet as he said before... that was the hand they were dealt.

He would never tell Shiro that his conception was a curse he wasn't prepared for, that would crush the other. Because Shiro survived the risky birth, Ichigo was cursed into that cycle. They live, they watch him die, they wait, they see him return, and they go through it all again. It breaks his heart each time to see his boys suffer so. He's helpless to save them from it.

"Why can' Ichi serve Heaven here on Earth?" Shiro wonders with a teary voice. "It ain't fair he keeps gettin' taken from me! I do everythin' I'm s'posed ta an' they keep punishin' me fer it! Why should I protect the fuckin' world if mine keeps gettin' taken 'way!"

"Shiro, you shouldn't talk like that. You know you'd still protect the world, because that's what Ichigo would want," he scolds, though it barely sounds it. "He loves this world and it would kill him if you let it burn just because he has to go away for a while."

"It ain't just a while! It feels like a fuckin' eternity!" Shiro sobs. "I'm s'posed ta be wit 'im fer eternity, not witout 'im! How many times have I burned his body? How many times have I held 'im in my arms while he died? How many times have I said good-bye? I lost count! I can' do this no more!"

This is the first time Shiro's reached his breaking point. Isshin takes him into his arms and holds him as he cries, rubbing soothing circles on his back like he used to do when he was just a little boy and scraped his shin. He never thought he would do this again after the boy reached his pre-teen years. Shiro was always strong, always standing proud and arrogant, always sporting a slightly unhinged grin before heading into war. He loved war, it was his kind of habitat and he excelled in it. But this isn't a time of war, not like it was then, and there is no reason to shed the amount of blood he did in the past. Things are dealt with in a different manner now, through words and contracts... through negotiation and patience. This is Ichigo's world and it's lost the need for Shiro.

Ichigo is still in his room the next morning, the blonde sitting at the dining room table when Yorouchi drags herself in. There are dark circle beneath her eyes from lack of sleep and she's in a lasting foul mood from lack of sex. At the sight of Kisuke downing yet another cup of coffee in front of a baby monitor, she raises a brow and takes a seat across from him. She snatches the cup from his hand and downs the scalding liquid without registering the heat.

"So... you told him?" she wonders.

"Yeah... he took it okay," he sighs. "At least he didn't cry this time."

"Any activity from the brat's room?"

"He's sleeping, thankfully. I thought he was going to break a couple minutes into the explanation. He seems so fragile, you know? It's shocking we used to consider him the stronger of the two."

"He's just very emotional, Kisuke," Yorouchi states. "You know how those emotions lead him. It's not too difficult to understand how they can make him just as strong as they would make other weak. He's a complicated creature we have yet to unravel completely."

He nods and turns back to the monitor when there's sound of more movement. It only takes a few minutes and Ichigo is wandering downstairs. It looks like he didn't get any sleep at all. If he did manage to nod off, it wasn't very restful. When he sees that his aunt is finally home, he walks over to her and kisses her head in greeting. Afterward he grabs a cup of coffee and gets out some bread to make toast.

"Ichigo, you don't have to go to class today if you feel you can't, okay?" Kisuke says warily.

"I have a test today," the other murmurs. "It counts for half my grade in my business class, I can't miss it. Besides, it'll give me time to think."

"I don't want you out there when you're this upset," he states. "I'd rather you stay home for the rest of the week, just in case something happens."

"Like what?" he scoffs. "You think a vamp is going to attack me? Maybe that elder than cornered me the other day?"

"Elder? What elder?" he almost demands in shock.

"Aizen," Ichigo waves off. "Dumb ass tried to tell me he wanted to help dad out. I called afterward to tell him before I ran into my friends, he wasn't very convinced... Neither was I. He was tailing Shiro for some reason."

The two older Hunters exchange a glance at that. They've dealt with Aizen in that past, in fact... he had killed Ichigo in his last life. The fact that the other is reborn never occurs to most; they just assume it's a different person with the same name. No one expects Hunters to live as long as they have, they don't know the difference in the first genetic.

Ichigo notices their hesitation, yet says nothing more on it. He doesn't understand why they're so hesitant to let him out of the house. It's not like he's being targeted or something. After grabbing his toast, he picks up his bag and heads out of the house. Yorouchi calls for him and hurries outside.

"What is it now?" he sighs.

"... I need you to stay here for the week," she states. "This isn't the first time we've told you the truth about your origins. You have to trust us when we say it's best you stay here where we can watch over you."

"What for? It's not the end of the world, it's just some seriously fucked up news."

"You said that before, honey... and then tried to hang yourself."

Ichigo stares at her in complete shock, unable to grasp that fact as well as he thought he had the story last night. He never thought he would ever do something that dramatic because of a simple story. The look in her eyes, however, tells a different story. There's more to his past than he was told.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, hope you're having a better week than me. I'm babysitting all week, they stress me out terribly. Especially since with my gma here it's like babysitting yet another kid. I have no patience for children, that's why I don't have any ;p Anyway, here's your update! I'll try and figure out a bit more on this fic later, but no promises. Like I said before, babysitting. And he likes to complain he doesn't get to play on other people's things (kindle, nook, DS, 3DS, computer). He drives me freaking crazy! Is it really so much to ask that they send him with something of his own to play on? I mean seriously! =(

* * *

Chapter 8

The next time Ichigo sees Shiro is during school, though they both seem to stray away from one another. He's never seen the vampire's face, yet he can feel his aura well enough. It's loaded with a depression that would kill a human by just existing. Ichigo feels bad for him, however he's not about to rush over and attempt comforting him. They ignore each other, going their separate ways without even looking in one another's direction.

At the end of classes, the orange head manages to dodge his friends and heads home. Unfortunately, he isn't capable of hiding from everyone. He's just stepping off the campus grounds when a familiar head of light blue locks comes into view. Grimmjow is leaning against the fence waiting for him.

"... You've gotta be shitting me," Ichigo growls. "Seriously? They dragged your ass into this, too? Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he frowns. "I just dropped by to take your ass out to dinner and a movie. You coming? That new action movie you wanted to see came out today."

"... Sure! As long as you don't ask me to talk about my fucking feelings or anything like that."

"Please, bitch, you know me better than that. Get your ass over here, I'm parked down the street," Grimmjow scoffs.

The motorcycle is sleek and powerful, just like its owner, and Ichigo loves riding bitch with his friend. Though he never misses the chance to drive when offered. Grimmjow hands him an extra helmet and swings his leg over, waiting for the Hunter to join him. He never lets Ichigo ride without a helmet, always telling him 'humans are far from indestructible'. It's nice to just hang out without worrying about those pitying glances and worried gazes.

Since it's still early, the two hit the movie first. It's been a long while since they went out together, the sudden change welcome in the eyes of the orange head. Grimmjow is someone he doesn't worry about delving into his personal life. The guy keeps people at arms length, doesn't really care about their problems as long as they're not bothering him, and is so patient when it comes to getting Ichigo to talk it's sickening. He once waited two months for Ichigo to spill about a horrible break up he went through... still said 'I told you so', but he waited nevertheless.

"... Who sent you to pick me up?" Ichigo wonders after the movie.

"I can't come see you on my own?"

"Seriously, Grimm, I want to know. It's been a month since we went out last, I heard you were wasting time with some blonde chick you picked up at a bar."

"I was, I got bored," he shrugs. "Besides, I'm curious about that vamp that took you away from me... You let him. You never do that, not even if you know them."

Ichigo shrugs it off, unable to answer the questions brimming in the werecat's eyes. Just as any other time the orange head has a problem he doesn't want to talk about, Grimmjow ignores it was even brought up and starts walking. There are plenty of places to eat, so they have no need to drive. When Ichigo steps up beside him, he wraps an arm around his shoulders and draws him against his side.

He catches a small smile on the other's lips, those amber eyes sending him a mischievous glance, and Grimmjow answers it with a feral grin. It's the sexiest grin Ichigo's ever seen. The orange head wraps his arm around the cyan-eyed male's lower back, slipping his hand into his back pocket. Sometimes the Hunter loves the fact Grimmjow appreciates tight jeans over loose ones... it gives him an excuse to grab his ass.

"You know," Ichigo sighs. "I always feel like I've known you forever. Do you think we met in another life? Uncle Kisuke says I had many... or something like that. I don't even know if what he said is true, it's just a stupid story."

"It's true," Grimmjow murmurs. "I was turned around the time you were born. I've come across you almost every time you were reborn as well, except for three... Shuuhei knew you then. Shiro's competition was very slim for your affections, no one could stand up to your 'kick ass now kick more later' attitude. No one except us. We were the only two he had to worry about... I nearly managed to mate you twenty times before he pulled you away from me. I think Shuuhei only managed it once... not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Certainly doesn't sound it," Ichigo snorts derisively. "And if you already knew me, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I'm an Ancient werecat, I figured you would assume I've been alive long enough to know your soul," the other comments with a roll of his eyes. "You're supposed to be some fucking awesome Hunter and all that shit, it doesn't take a genius to realize some Nightmares live for centuries."

"Asshole," Ichigo mutters. "So when I didn't remember you..?"

"It's not the first time," he waves off. "The first time you were reborn after we met, you didn't remember me then either. I tried to tell you everything, but you wouldn't believe me... You threatened to kill me if I bothered you again."

"I bet that didn't stop you."

"Are you kidding me? I played it off as a joke and pestered you until you finally gave in, just like the bitch you are," he states with a cocky grin.

Ichigo smirks, knowing that all those barbs are just Grimmjow's way of being playful. He tried to argue with the man once, they threw verbal blows for six months before conceding a tie. It was invigorating and fun, the two usually provoking a repeat just for the hell of it. He enjoys the werecat's presence, loves his personality, and probably can't live without his attention.

As they head down the street looking for some place to eat, Ichigo catches sight of Shiro. The vampire is walking along the sidewalk, his mind obviously a million miles away. It may be daylight, but Nightmares walk the day as well as the night... they just have preferences. Shiro had mentioned before that he prefers the nighttime, which begs the question what is he doing out now? Ichigo's jaw drops at the sight of Isshin walking behind him, his strides easily catching up to the other.

"It's just down this way," the raven man states. "I'm sorry I didn't pick more up earlier, kiddo, I was a bit busy. There was another murder outside a strip club last night. Those vampires are getting out of hand."

"Yeah, I know. If they weren', I wouldn' be here," Shiro mutters. "Have ya heard from Ichi, dad? I saw 'im at the college, but... he walked 'way from me. I think I lost him this time, it never took 'im this long ta talk ta me 'bout his origins."

"I didn't, but I spoke with Kisuke. He said Ichigo refused to stay in the house for the week, he's afraid he's going to harm himself," Isshin informs. "He may not have attempted suicide last time, but a few times before he tried to hang himself... do you remember?"

"Dad, I don' ferget shit," he frowns. "Guess that's part a my fuckin' curse... I don' ferget."

Isshin frowns and nods at that, glancing at the sidewalk before lifting his gaze. His steps falter at the sight of Ichigo and Grimmjow together. A sidelong glance at Shiro tells him he hasn't noticed yet. Grimmjow doesn't seem worried in the least, still searching for a place to eat, and strangely... Ichigo doesn't really care if Shiro sees him with the werecat. In fact, he's almost hoping for it. The arm around Grimmjow's waist tightens just a bit, amber eyes sweeping over the face of his companion.

"How about there?" Grimmjow wonders. "I'm starving for a good burger."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo smiles. "That sounds awesome."

At the sound of Ichigo's voice, Shiro's head darts up and his golden eyes lock onto the scene before him. Once again, Grimmjow is moving in on his past mate... and doing a damn good job of sealing the dealing. Not that he hasn't gotten way closer than this before. Shiro growls low at the werecat, who brushes him off before the two cross the street.

Though he wants nothing more than to throw the Nightmare into the next speeding bus, Shiro grits his teeth and clenches his fists in an attempt to stay put. Ichigo notices it, is grateful for it, yet stays with Grimmjow. They enter the small diner and find a seat away from the window. When they sit down, Grimmjow notices the slightly down expression on his usually joyful friend.

"Seriously, Ichi, you need to stop this," he frowns. "I know I'm not one to spout off advice and shit, but as someone one the outside looking in... for centuries and multiple lifetimes... this pining shit just isn't healthy. So what, he's your fucking soul mate, big deal. Do you know how many soul mates never find each other and manage to live just as happily with another mate?"

"I know, I know," Ichigo sighs. "Uncle Kisuke told me every time I mate with Shiro, I end up dead by one of his enemies... do you think that's true?"

"I know it is, I've been trying to stop it from happening for centuries now. You're not the easiest person to protect after a millenia or so."

"... Wait, what?"

"You live around a millenia, and then you get killed. A creature that shouldn't be able to get killed no matter the weapon used, yet you manage it. It's astounding, it really is."

Ichigo frowns at that, his mind immediately working on the new information. It's a valid point to bring up, as angels are known for having eternal lives and no ability to pass on. Grimmjow orders for them both, watching as the gears turn in the orange head's mind. He's never laid that little tidbit on him, however he only just learned it while awaiting his next rebirth.

They eat in silence, the werecat satisfied with their interaction so far. If anyone can dig himself out of this horrid cycle, it's the young Hunter... and no one else. Grimmjow's spent years searching for as much information as possible about the strange Nightmares that keep the balance, praying he locate something that could help Ichigo out of this mess he was born into. He hopes this time it all pays off.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Only if you're offering to comfort me in a rather vigorous manner."

"Oh, you know it."

Ichigo laughs, stealing one of his friend's fries. Before they leave, they both buy a milkshake. When they exit the place, they catch sight of Shiro and Isshin at the cafe set diagonally from them. Ichigo is tempted to go over and see what the problem is, yet knows he's the problem. With a determined glower, he lets Grimmjow pull him close and they head for the werecat's apartment.

Isshin and Shiro miss the other two exiting the diner, the vampire sipping a glass of animal blood and Isshin drinking his coffee. The younger male is already sulking, the blood just there for the comfort. He can see the other cracking, knows he likely won't last through another rebirth, and it pains him. He's cursed to lose Ichigo again and again, he doesn't need to lose Shiro as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, my wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the fic =) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been babysitting all freaking week! T^T Anyway, I'm back now and I have up until chapter 13 for all of you =D I haven't gotten to write any more, but I have ideas =) I suppose that's the first step. Enjoy the update XD

* * *

Chapter 9

The night is filled with stars, the air cool and crisp. As the wind blows through the cracked window, Ichigo moans softly. Grimmjow's chiseled body is over him, thrusting into him slowly and teasingly. The orange head feels like he could blow up at any moment, shocked at how much he finds he needs this release. His nails dig into Grimmjow's shoulders as his back arches. He loves watching the Hunter come undone beneath him, it's a sight that will never grow old... no matter how many lifetimes he fucks him.

"Grimm," Ichigo gasps out. "Oh god... ah... hah. F-faster! Do me h-harder, damn it! Ah!"

"Mm," the other purrs. "I love it when you beg, baby."

He speeds up his thrusts, the rhythmic sound of the headboard bumping against the wall filling the room. The power behind his thrusts amazes Ichigo sometimes. All that raw power, enough to kill a man with a single punch, and he controls it so well during the heat of passion. Ichigo can feel the thick length inside him, pulling almost all the way out before ramming into his prostate again. God he missed this! He throws his head back, which Grimmjow wastes no time in nipping. The larger male sucks and bites, careful not to break skin, and leaves a trail of dark hickeys for the world to see. It's the only way he's ever marked the other.

"Oh, Grimm," Ichigo moans. "So fucking good... hah... mm... god, why am I never with you. Ah! Yes! God yes!"

Grimmjow's pace is sending the headboard slamming into the wall now, punishing it for how long it's taking them to reach completion... but fuck if it doesn't feel amazing! His half-lidded cyan orbs watch his squirming lover, studies the expressions of pleasure that flit along his features, and his movements have leveled off to a steady pounding. Ichigo peeks open one amber eye, the pupil blown wide in his ecstasy.

"I wanna mate you," Grimmjow murmurs out. "I wanna be with you forever, baby."

At the moment, Ichigo wants nothing but to say 'hell yes'... but he hesitates and Grimmjow notices it. He curses himself inwardly at his sudden burst of need, glancing away from Ichigo as he picks up his pace. It's punishing and a little rough, but it's just the way Ichigo likes it. This man knows him so damn well, every little bit of him, and yet... he's never mated to Grimmjow. It's always Shiro. Ichigo remembers Shuuhei telling him about vampire soul mates. Eternity is always such a long time, temptation is difficult to pass up sometimes... even for them. Though soul mates are usually the main mate, many times there are others they get their pleasure from.

"Stop thinking so damn much," Grimmjow growls out.

He mumbles a 'sorry', his hands fisting in the sheets by his head. His prostate is nailed repeatedly, a coil in his gut winding tighter with each thrust, and finally he's gasping. His sight goes white, his body arching against Grimmjow's, and he releases his cum between them with an open mouthed scream. Ichigo's insides tighten around Grimmjow's sex like a vice, the werecat grinning wickedly as he increases his speed once more. His muscles ache as he eagerly fucks that tight entrance, shoving himself as deeply as he can go before filling Ichigo with his hot seed.

Ichigo moans lewdly at the feeling, pulling Grimmjow down for a messy kiss afterward. The cool air from outside hits their sweat slicked skin, sending a shiver through the Hunter. He cuddles against Grimmjow, who allows it. If it were anyone but Ichigo, he would've kicked them out of the fucking bed.

"Were we mates before?" Ichigo sighs out sleepily after calming his racing heart. "I mean, not soul mates... but... secondary? Shuuhei said Nightmares that live so long usually take secondary lovers even when mated."

"No," Grimmjow replies as he strokes orange locks. "Shiro was a fucking jealous bastard, would've killed me for even having inappropriate thoughts about you. You never went against him, always the push over when it came to that ass. I never understood you, you know. You were always so feisty to begin with, but after a few years with him... that fire started going out, you started getting compliant... I hate him for it each time."

"Why?"

"Because he ruins you in a way I just can't forgive. By the time you're killed, it's almost like you're begging for the end. Like you want nothing more than to get away from him."

"... You're not just telling me this because you want to mate me, are you?" he asks cautiously.

"Don't insult me, bitch, I'm not that fucking desperate to claim your tight little ass," the werecat scoffs a bit affronted.

"This time, if he mates me first... I'm going to have you be my secondary mate!" Ichigo grins. "There's no way he's better in bed than you are, plus... you know me better. I just know you do, I can feel it."

Grimmjow smirks at that, one more notch in the belt his ego wears. To think Ichigo would admit to him knowing him better than the guy he was born with, it's definitely enough to make him gloat mentally in Shiro's direction. He wasn't kidding before though, Shiro really will kill him if he finds out Ichigo wants a secondary mate. As eager as he is for even that little bit of the orange head... he highly doubts the other twin will allow it. The only thing Ichigo has going for him at the moment, is the fact an angel can't be claimed unless they allow it. And then it happens, the comment he never dared to speak allowed tumbles from his lips.

"You don't have to let him mate you, you know," he remarks.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you're soul mates, doesn't mean you have to let him claim you as an eternal mate," Grimmjow offers with a blush the other can't see. "Once you mate eternally with someone, they can change on you. Shiro has multiple times. You told me yourself, you know. He's so nice and caring and loving when you first meet, but then he marks you... and he gets possessive and violent. He doesn't hit you, but... he hurts others because of his temper. He _is_ supposed to be the dark side of the balance, after all."

"And this always happens after he marks me?"

"Yep."

"... So if I don't let him mark me, he has to keep trying to keep me happy," Ichigo smirks. "I think I like that idea, Grimm! I'll have a talk with him tomorrow, maybe I can still keep you as well. I think I would miss out time together."

A soft smile touches the werecat's lips, his hand continuing to stroke Ichigo's hair until he falls asleep. Once he's positive the other is out, Grimmjow sighs and closes his own eyes. It's between moon cycles at the moment, closer to full than new, so he doesn't have to worry about changing forcibly right now. Even if he does go through the change, he's not violent or forced to hunt. That only happens on the first couple new moons, when a were is young.

There's a noise outside the window, a scratching of claws on the glass, and he knows what to expect upon opening his eyes. As he opens those cyan orbs, he catches sight of a figure crouched on his windowsill. They're dressed in a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, black jeans, and matching sneakers. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's Shiro, especially with that aura of unbridled blood lust spilling into the room. With a labored sigh, the blue haired man carefully slides away from Ichigo and grabs a discarded shirt to wipe the mess off his stomach. He doesn't bother getting dressed, far more comfortable in his skin anyway.

"What the hell do you want, Shiro?" he asks in exasperation.

"How could ya? Ya even know he's mine an' yer fuckin' 'im anyway!"

"First off, he was yours last time he was alive," Grimmjow hisses out. "You didn't claim him yet this time, he's free to fuck if I want. Secondly, you knew he'd be screwing around with either me or Shuuhei. Just be fucking glad it wasn't another vampire, you arrogant piece of shit!"

"What poison did you spit to him? I know you're trying to convince him to stay away from me!" Shiro growls. "You were _always_ trying to take him away!"

"I'm not having this discussion right now, you ungrateful leech! If it weren't for me, his ass wouldn't be planning on talking to you tomorrow! You can thank me when I'm not in such a pissy mood because of you! Now get the fuck off my windowsill and stop your fucking stalking, it's unnerving!" he snaps before grumbling, "You're fucking lucky it isn't a new moon, I'd hunt your ass down and use you for a fucking scratching post!"

He turns his back on Shiro and heads back to bed, the vampire glowering from his perch before vanishing. He hates when he owes that pussy cat a favor. It doesn't help that he's raked up quite a few over the years, especially concerning Ichigo. If he weren't so possessive of the orange head, he would grudgingly admit he wouldn't mind the other taking Grimmjow for a secondary. That will never happen, though, Ichigo will always be his alone. They've never wanted it any other way.

The next morning, Ichigo wakes to find himself in Grimmjow's arms. The werecat is snoozing away, a slight purr rumbling from his chest with each exhalation. It's one of the things Ichigo loves about waking next to the other. With a large grin, the orange haired Hunter rolls atop Grimmjow and kisses his nose. One cyan eye peeks open, a saucy smirk flickering at the corner of his lips. He doesn't bother sitting up, yet allows his hands to wander down to Ichigo's ass. The werecat gives that ass a nice squeeze, grinding their softened members together in hopes of starting something heated.

"I have to get ready to go, I have classes today," Ichigo informs with a hum.

"You can skip, it'll do your reputation some good."

"That's the only place I know for certain I'll see Shiro," the orange sighs. "Although I want nothing more than to screw around with you a little longer... I should probably resolve this situation before you really do get killed."

"Alright, alright. Let's jump in the shower and I'll drive you, okay?"

"Mm, that sounds wonderful."

that tone alone, so soaked in sinful promises, has a grin on Grimmjow's face. They'll be having a quickie in the shower, or some pretty brutal shower sex. Either way, he's gonna plow into that ass with relish! The two head to the bathroom, Grimmjow grabbing Ichiog's ass again as they enter the tiled room.

It takes them a long while and Ichigo still ends up late to his first class, but eventually Grimmjow pulls his motorcycle up to the college. The orange headed Hunter gives the werecat one last kiss, which he eagerly deepens by slipping his tongue past Ichigo's lips, and then he's rushing into the building in hopes he didn't miss anything important.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm just getting the last things ready for the next convention =) It's like 4 days away T^T Anyhow, I hope you're all enjoying the fic. I saw that a couple people wanted me to continue with Asylum. I'll try and convert a few chapters today, okay? Soooo... enjoy the update! XD

* * *

Chapter 10

Shiro is sitting in the yard when Ichigo finds him, the orange head carrying his lunch out there. This time he doesn't walk the other way, he makes his way to Shiro and sits beside him. The other seems a bit surprised at the action, still praying Grimmjow was lying and he wouldn't owe him yet another favor. Ichigo sighs and picks around at his salad, sending a side glance to the vampire.

"I wanted to talk with you, is that okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about what everyone's been telling me," Ichigo informs. "I've decided repeating my past, which has ended on a bad note each time because I never did anything different, has to end."

"... What?"

"I'm not saying we can't be together," he states quickly. "I'm just saying that maybe me being marked as claimed is a problem. Maybe that's why I'm always getting murdered, because that mark says I'm your weakest point and no one else can help you protect me..."

"I don' fuckin' need help protectin' ya!"

Ichigo glares at the other in warning, shutting Shiro up quickly. He only just managed to get the other talking to him again... well... Grimmjow did. The last thing he needs is to piss him off again. With a pout, he props his head up on his fist and waits. He's never really gotten used to having to listen to the other. Normally, if something is important enough, Ichigo punches him in the face and demands attention.

The orange head breathes in and tries to relax his temper. Maybe in past lifetimes relationships were seen differently than now, maybe then he was thought of as the 'woman' and depended on Shiro for everything. Perhaps he didn't have the backbone he does now. It's not like that anymore. Now he can take care of himself, he has the training to take out the worst of Nightmares and he's not about to let Shiro set him up on a fucking pedestal like a china vase!

"Things are going to be different this time," he states. "I don't need you to take care of me, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself now. I don't plan on dying again, so things have to change. Shuuhei told me that eternal Nightmares like us take secondary mates, I want Grimmjow as mine. You can fuck whoever you want."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Shiro glares. "Ya never needed one before! Why now? What the fuck did he tell ya?"

"Shut... up!" Ichigo snaps. "If this is going to work, you're going to fucking listen to me! I refuse to be claimed! No one is going to claim me. Not you, not Grimmjow, not Shuuhei... no one! If you don't like that, screw you! Back up and find someone else to dote over! Don't think I forgot the club, you were a possessive prick then and we aren't even dating! I'm not going to delude myself into thinking you'll get better with time or you won't be worse when you claim me, I'm not fucking stupid! We're doing things _my_ way this time, or you can fucking walk!"

"Why do ya gotta bring that pussy cat inta all this? We always been good tagether, no one else needed. Why ain't I 'nough fer ya?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know... maybe because in all my other lifetimes, I was murdered on your fucking watch!" he shouts. "We did things your way, Shiro! Apparently, we never did things any other way but yours! And look where that's gotten me! This is the modern day now, women don't sit home barefoot and pregnant anymore! _I'm_ in charge this time around! You got a problem with that? Or do you love me enough to try changing things up for the sake of my future?"

"That ain't fair, Ichi, ya can' say shit like that. I ain't never thought a anythin' but yer future," Shiro says quietly. "Everythin' I ever did was ta make that enevitable end stop repeatin' itself. Don' ever say I don't love ya, Ichi, I love ya more than anythin' in this fuckin' evil world. Just 'cause I ain't happy 'bout ya wantin' me ta share ya with that fuck don' mean I don' love ya."

"Then I suggest you get your head out of your ass and, for once in my many lifetimes, just fucking _listen_ to me!"

This time, Shiro listens. He listens as Ichigo tells him all his worries, relays all he's learned, mentions all his troubles. He's shocked at what Grimmjow told him, yet knows it's far from false. Though it bothers him that the werecat would see Ichigo's death as a desired escape, he had noticed the other pulling away from him right before each end. Ichigo had started getting depressed, his socializing times were cut short little by little until they finally stopped, and those amber eyes lost the light they began with.

Perhaps this is the way it should be, perhaps this time he can keep from sucking the life out of his soul mate and little brother. With a heavy heart, Shiro concedes to Ichigo's demands. It'll be difficult, but at least he's only asking from Grimmjow... he's always been able to tempt Ichigo away from Grimmjow.

At the end of the day, Ichigo is feeling pretty damn good about himself. He's come to an understanding with Shiro and he still gets to fuck around with Grimmjow... life is beginning to look pretty damn good. As he turns the corner to head down the main street, he's surprised to see Aizen standing in his way. He had thought he set that ass straight before.

"Hello, Kurosaki," Aizen smiles. "You seem happy today... perhaps it's because you found your soul mate? How exciting."

"You're really beginning to piss me off," Ichigo warns.

"I apologize for that, but I find myself in need of your assistance. You see, Shiro is a goldmine of power. He's the only vampire born in all our race... and _you_ are going to get him working for me."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but _I_ do. You see, I can be very persuasive when I want something bad enough. Either you fall in line and bring Shiro along with you... or you might find your family down a few members."

Ichigo stares at him a long while, the vampire smug at the thought of getting through to the youth. Unfortunately, at the sound of Ichigo's laughter that smugness falls. The orange head can't believe the guy's stupidity! As if he's actually dealing with a typical human, what audacity. He can't help the laughter that escapes him.

The vampire is pissed off at this, stepping forward in a threatening manner. Now that he's aware Ichigo is Shiro's soul mate, he knows exactly how all this will end. He'll get what he wants, or Ichigo will fall just as he has so many times before. If Shiro wants to keep his soul mate, he'll do as he's told. And, thanks to the fact he can tell the other is breaking from this cycle, he knows he'll do anything to keep Ichigo alive. The two Nightmares born to balance the good and evil of the world, will be the ones to destroy that balance.

"I'd love to see how you fair there," Ichigo laughs. "Good luck and all, just... don't go after my aunt, she'll fuck you up and there won't be anything left for me."

"This is not a joke."

"And yet, I can't stop laughing. Perhaps you should go home and rethink your game plan, we can do this again when you're absolutely certain you're ready."

Aizen growls and reaches for Ichigo, the orange head easily grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back. It doesn't matter how many times they go through these same motions, they'll always end the same. Ichigo was taught by three different Hunters, all three originals, and each has their own methods of fighting. He's managed to adopt a peculiar method that studies his adversary and adapts to them with ease. He can take out anyone with that method, always adapting to a style that can defeat that of his enemy.

Before he can say anything, he catches the sound of a hum near an alley. Grimmjow is standing there, his eyes glowing in the slight darkness there. It leads to his favored bar where he plays pool on his off days. He always seems do know when Ichigo is near, even more so when he's in trouble, so it's no surprise he wandered out at the perfect time.

"Hey, Grimm!" Ichigo grins. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that. You need any help, baby?"

"No, I got it. How's the game going?" Ichigo wonders as though talking of the weather. "You win me any money yet?"

"Please, bitch, you know I always win."

"Yeah, unless you're playing against me."

Grimmjow crooks his finger at the young Hunter and Ichigo throws Aizen away to join him. Aizen, though he wants to retrieve Ichigo, knows better than to mess with Grimmjow. He may not have a pack, but he has a fucking load of connections to extremely powerful people. Shiro is only one. Not to mention, the werecat has been alive much longer than the vampire born and his angelic twin. His power is settled in reserves he's never tapped into and the brunette is in no means eager to see what he can do. With a hiss of displeasure, he retreats and Ichigo doesn't even looks his way.

The two head into the bar and the orange head seats himself near the table to watch Grimmjow play. He hasn't yet had the chance to speak with him about how things went earlier, so he'll wait patiently until he's finished. It doesn't take long, as Grimmjow's friends are already tired of getting beaten by the werecat. His opponent is Nnoitra, who was never a really good loser anyway. At the end of the last game, Grimmjow grabs up Ichigo and they head out.

"My place or yours?" Grimmjow asks out of habit. "Wait... I mean... I'm not assuming anything..."

"Chill, Grimm," the orange head laughs. "We can go to your place."

"... You sure?"

"Yeah," he smiles. "Shiro and I discussed it and... we're doing things my way this time around. That means I get to take a secondary and I already promised you the spot. Unless, of course, you don't want it?"

The larger man rolls his eyes with a smirk, grabbing Ichigo around his waist and leading him to his bike. He wonders if he'll have to invite that vampiric ass into his apartment or not. He's not too eager to, as he's not positive Shiro will be able to share the orange headed Hunter. Besides, he and Shiro see Ichigo differently... they always have. Whereas Shiro sees him as his fragile little soul mate, Grimmjow sees him as the Hunter he's grown to be. There's so much more to Ichigo than Shiro lets him be. All these years he's found Ichigo first, he tried to nurture that side of him... that fiery warrior. And then Shiro finds him and ruins all that careful work. This time will be different... it has to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my wonderful readers! I just want to remind everyone (in case you're so against femIchi you won't even _think_ about reading Asylum) that I'll be on a little 4 day hiatus starting Thursday. There's a convention I'm going to and I'm not taking my laptop to the hotel with me... no telling what accidents might happen. It'll kill me to be away from my writing for that long, but it's a necessary sacrifice should I not want to chance losing my precious laptop permanently. T^T Anyway, enjoy the update! XD

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo stays with Grimmjow through the night, the two snoozing happily within the large bed. So far things have worked out okay, Shiro hasn't made a sudden appearance and Grimmjow doesn't feel any clouds of threat over his head. Obviously, they'll have to make some sort of schedule or something... right now, however, he's content to hold Ichigo. He glances down at the orange head with a fond sigh.

"He is pretty cute, ain't he?"

Grimmjow jumps at the sudden voice, cursing under his breath as he glares in Shiro's direction. He's not afraid of the vampire, he's stronger and has more experience and age beneath his belt... but he also has to sleep. The fact he and Shiro have settled on a stressed companionship beneath a thick layer of competitiveness is the only thing that holds them together. He knows he's Shiro's only friend, someone he can't kill or he'd be alone essentially. When Ichigo dies, Grimmjow is all the other has. It's so fucking sad.

With a sigh, the werecat waves the other inside and Shiro slides off the windowsill. He doesn't move closer to the bed, though, hovering near the window hesitantly. He's not sure if he's intruding on their time together or something, this entire concept completely new to him. Once more Grimmjow motions him closer. It's only then that Shiro moves beside the bed to gaze at Ichigo's sleeping features.

"Well?" Grimmjow frowns impatiently. "The bed ain't gonna fucking bite, you know. It's big enough for all three of us, just lay your ass down!"

"I just stopped by ta check on 'im, I ain't stayin'," he sighs. "I wanted ta tell ya that... I ain't happy wit his choice, but... if it had ta be someone I'm glad it's ya. Don' think that means I won' fuck ya up should ya hurt 'im!"

"God you're such a fucking drama queen," Grimmjow scoffs. "You're talking like he's never gonna warm your fucking bed again. I'm just his secondary mate, he didn't pass you up for me or anything."

"I know, but... yer gonna spend more time wit 'im than me," he shrugs. "I'll see 'im at night sometimes, but I got patrollin' ta do an' shit. Aizen's out fer blood an' he's lookin' ta rope me inta helpin' his twisted coven, so I gotta stop 'im from hurtin' Ichi 'fore he can."

"He was just talking to Ichi today," Grimmjow points out. "The little fireball kicked his ass... I'm guessing it wasn't for the first time."

Shiro growls at the news, gritting his teeth in his anger. This is what Grimmjow was talking about, the guy didn't even hear him say 'Ichi kicked his ass'. It's like it's just inconceivable that the young Hunter be able to take care of himself. This is one thing they're going to be at odds over, he can tell right now it'll be a rough way going.

"He's not a flower, Shiro," Grimmjow states. "He's a Hunter and an angel, he can take care of himself. It's not like before, he can manage just fine without your overbearing help. You keep acting like it's still the dark ages and you'll only managed to push him away."

"I'm tryin', all right?" he snaps. "I just don' like that prick 'round 'im! I know what he's thinkin', I'm sure ya do, too, don' ya? He's gonna threaten Ichi's life ta get what he wants."

"And you're going to do as he tells you, because you feel Ichigo isn't capable of slipping away from danger unscathed," he comments blandly. "Well I've got news for you, darlin', he's perfectly capable. In fact, I'd have to say this little mix is far more capable than you ever thought of being."

The vampire wants to yell, wants to argue the fact, yet he knows Grimmjow knows Ichigo better than himself. After all, though the basics never change about Ichigo... some things do, depending on the route taken to change his grim future. This time, he's been trained by a trio of death and Grimmjow knows it. He's aware the potential Ichigo has, he's sparred against it multiple times. In fact, that's the reason they first fucked. Ichigo was sixteen and they were trapped in a heated session of bruises and bloodshed... and spiking hormones. It was a flash of passion and messy kisses, ripped clothes and harsh thrusting, but it was so worth it.

The werecat forces his thoughts back onto the now, watching as Shiro paces the length of the bed. In the past, he would deal with something he considered a threat without the knowledge of his mate. It's always eventually pulled Ichigo into the thick of things and he ended up dead. This time, he knows things have to be different. He takes a deep calming breath and sits on the edge of the bed Grimmjow isn't on.

"I need ta talk ta Ichi 'bout all this shit, don' I?" he sighs out.

"I would think that would be the smart route to take, especially since he's got a mind in strategy nurtured by Kisuke. Once you two start acting like the whole you were supposed to, things might actually turn out differently for you guys," Grimmjow points out. "So far it's always been you doing whatever you please until Ichigo is unnecessary for the balance."

"Grimm... I don' like this world," Shiro says quietly. "I don' belong here, this is Ichi's world. It's all talk an' negotiation, it ain't like it used ta be. I was of use then. There were wars an' bloodshed an' I was in my fuckin' glory! But now... I don' even know why I woke up this time."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna go all emo depressed vampire on my now?" he gawks. "Shiro, you fucking tool, you woke up to take care of Ichigo! You woke up to be the aggressor when he can't bring himself to kill a guy that needs it! Don't break on me now, you prat!"

"I don' know how he stands yer ass," Shiro mutters with an amused smirk. "I gotta go. Make yerself useful an' take care a 'im while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah. Get the fuck out of my apartment, prat."

Shiro sits on the windowsill a little longer, just waiting until Grimmjow dozes off as well. No one is suicidal enough to mess with Grimmjow's lover, so Ichigo should be more than safe here. The vampire born is beginning to think that perhaps Ichigo is right. Though the allure of controlling Shiro's massive power is tempting enough to go after Ichigo, with the orange head also screwing with Grimmjow his enemies will think twice. Grimmjow isn't like Shiro. Though vampires can be vicious, they're far more civilized than were-creatures. Were-creatures are in tune with their animal side and they play by completely different rules. They're territorial, more so than vampires, and leave a trail of blood when they feel wronged. Should someone threaten to kill Ichigo while he's in Grimmjow's care, the werecat won't just kill them... he'll kill their entire pack or coven.

Grimmjow wakes to Ichigo's hair tickling his nose. He gives a sleepy moan as he stirs, yawning wide and stretching as best he can around the male clinging to him. He's surprised Ichigo is so cuddly this morning, but he's not about to complain. The larger male slides from the bed, carefully extracting himself from Ichigo's grasp, and the smaller of the two mumbles in his sleep. He wraps his arms around Grimmjow's pillow and falls back under the spell of slumber.

"Baby, you got classes today?" Grimmjow wonders in a whisper as he shakes Ichigo's shoulder.

"Mm... no," he utters.

"Okay, go back to sleep."

"'Kay."

He's not fooled, the other is still very much asleep. With a soft chuckle to himself, Grimmjow heads out of the bedroom and toward the small kitchen of his one bedroom apartment. His place is a typical bachelor pad, with one difference... it's spotless. Grimmjow, for all the dens he used to live in, can't stand a dirty apartment. Maybe it's because it's not meant to look like a filthy den, perhaps because it's in a building and not in the forest. Either way, he just can't seem to be able to leave the place a mess.

Other than that, it's a typical bachelor pad. He has a large flat screen and an even larger collection of movies, a leather sectional and a couple leather armchairs, and even a good supply of junk food. The later is for the unnaturally high metabolism were-creatures possess. If he doesn't gorge himself on junk food once in a while, he could fall sick from malnourishment. He pulls out a carton of eggs and some stuff for omelets before heading back to the bedroom.

"Baby, you want bacon with your omelet?" he wonders.

"'M sleepin', go 'way," Ichigo mutters into the pillow.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He wanders back to the kitchen to start breakfast. It isn't often that he gets to spend long intervals of time with Ichigo, so these moments of intimacy are always welcome. Ichigo isn't much of a cook, so when he's over it's Grimmjow that does the cooking. Living on his own for as long as he has, he's learned a thing or two about a lot of shit. He's probably the most versatile bachelor in the entire world.

Ichigo wakes to the smell of bacon, debating whether he should get up or not. His rumbling stomach makes the choice for him. With a groan of disappointment, he drags himself into the kitchen. Grimmjow is in front of the stove, humming to himself as he flips the bacon. He knows Ichigo is there without looking, he can sense him. When the orange head makes a left turn, the werecat is aware he's heading to the couch to lay down a bit longer.

"Damn, bitch, don't you get any sleep at home?" he wonders.

"I've been here the last couple days," Ichigo comments with a slight tone of humor. "_Someone_ that lives here won't let me sleep very long. He likes to fuck me into the mattress every chance he gets."

"Oh you know you love it, you slut."

"I wouldn't keep coming back if I didn't."

There's a chuckle from the werecat as he sets the bacon aside, reaching for the eggs afterward. As the bacon cooked before, he worked on cutting up the peppers and mushrooms and other vegetables. All he has to do is put them on the egg when it's ready. There's a rustle from the living room, the orange head pulling a throw over his body. He's dressed in nothing but a pair of Grimmjow's boxers and one of his oversized shirts. He loves keeping the scent of the other on him for as long as possible.

When breakfast is finished, Grimmjow sets the two plates on the small two-person table and heads over to the sectional. Ichigo is snoozing again, but this time he's not going to let him stay that way. He pinches his ass, waking the other with a start, and smacks said ass afterward.

"Let's eat, bitch."

Ichigo's mouth is already watering. He makes tracks to the dining area, sliding into his seat and grabbing a fork. As they eat, they talk about their plans for the day. Neither can think of much to do. Though he has all the faith in the world in Ichigo's abilities, Grimmjow is a bit worried about Aizen. He tells the other as much. Ichigo agrees he's getting a bad feeling; he'll stay close today.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! XD The convention was awesome, but I have stuff I have to do. I had like 10 orders, so I'll be busy with them for a bit. No writing for me T^T My poor heart is broken. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the long awaited update XD

* * *

Chapter 12

Shiro is gazing upon Aizen in hate, his golden orbs alight with the rage he feels at an incoming threat. The brunette is thrilled the other sought out a meeting with him, which can only mean Ichigo mentioned their encounter before. Perhaps the other will be useful anyway, even if inadvertently. They stand outside the college gates, in a showdown of sorts to see who speaks first. Shiro rarely ever talks, Aizen knows this much, and the brunette sighs to break the silence.

"I'm sure you're here for a reason," he comments.

"Stay 'way from Ichi, Aizen," he warns. "I ain't gonna warn ya a second time."

"I'm allowed to converse with a neighborhood Hunter, there's no law against that."

"I know what yer tryin' ta do an' it won' work. I ain't gonna be yer fuckin' bitch ta save Ichi from gettin' offed... nothin' can save 'im from that. Though I wanna stay wit 'im as long as possible, I ain't allowed ta put 'im 'fore the balance. I ain't fuckin' up this world fer yer sick and twisted ego trip."

"That's your final decision?" the brunette asks coldly.

"Yeah, that's all yer gettin' from me," he states. "Oh wait... yer gonna get one more thing."

As he walks away, Shiro sends Aizen his middle finger and a sadistic grin. He turns away completely, waving carelessly over his shoulder before vanishing around the corner. The vampire born doesn't have class today... not that he participates in the majority of them. He only shows up to take the exams and tests, unless he's bored enough to actually bother with class.

Aizen locates Ichigo before Shiro gets the chance to, the vampire elder making a beeline for the orange head. Ichigo doesn't seem as if he notices the other, yet when he gets right behind the Hunter... a blade is pressed against his thigh, right over his artery. One little nick and he could bleed out right there. It's only one of a few ways to kill a vampire, but the most effective when attempting to weaken them.

"I'm amazed at the many ways you manage to insult me," Ichigo comments lightly. "I honestly thought I made myself perfectly clear the first time we spoke, why do you keep bothering me? Do I really have _that_ much sex appeal? I thought Grimm was just being dramatic when he told me that."

"Your sarcasm is so much like your brother's," he spits out. "I tried to be reasonable with you both, I honestly did... but I guess the rumors are true. You two just don't know when to play your cards right."

"Good bye, Aizen," Ichigo smiles over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are."

The tone is deadly and even, so quiet it's nearly missed... but the gaze is what sends ice through the vampire's veins. As bright and deep as Grimmjow's eyes can be when happy, when he's fucking pissed they're light and cold as glaciers. His fangs are bared, his stance loose though ready to move at the drop of a dime, and the threat rolling off him is palpable. Ichigo can hear Aizen gulp behind him, the space there getting greater as he backs away.

In no time, the vampire is gone and Ichigo is left watching his secondary mate with a raised brow. It's not often he's impressed, but Grimmjow seems to manage it just fine on occasion. Shiro isn't far behind Aizen, arriving in seconds after the other's retreat. He can still sense the other's presence on the air, a frown touching the corner of his lips.

"Don't worry so much," Grimmjow waves off. "Ichigo had shit under control. That douche couldn't touch him without getting his artery sliced to hell."

"Still... Ya 'kay, Ichi?"

"I'm fine, Shiro," he says with a roll of his eyes. "Do I look like I'm not?"

"Just makin' sure. Geez, yer such a fuckin' bitch in this life!"

The vampire born throws his arms up in frustration, making his way over to Grimmjow so he can sit down. Ichigo and Grimmjow join him at the table outside the cafe. They're all quiet for a while, just thinking over everything that's going on. Throughout the day, Ichigo and Grimmjow searched down elders that might know a thing or two about angels. There were many, all having to gather information just in case an angel were to make an enemy of them. Apparently, angels are the divine amongst Nightmares... they all fear pissing one off.

They've learned a bit on summoning and paying tribute, how to get on their good side and even tips on wing grooming, but no one could tell him how to go against his cycle. It's a blow to their plans, but it's not about to get Ichigo down. Now that Shiro is there with them, he's tempted to tell him what they've been up to... but Grimmjow had warned him not to. Shiro tends to take things way more dramatically than most.

"What ya been up ta taday?" Shiro wonders.

"Nothing much, just asking around for information on shit," Ichigo shrugs off. "We didn't find anything. What about you? Went to go see Aizen?"

"Duh. I told 'im I ain't gonna play his fuckin' game," he mutters. "I'm sorry, Ichi, I can' lay down 'cause he threatens ya."

"That's the first smart thing you've said since I met you," the Hunter smirks. "I think this just might work for us, don't you, Grimm?"

"Hell yeah."

The vampire seems surprised at the remark, as in the past it would bring his precious mate to tears, but it's a welcome change. Ichigo doesn't seem as soft as he used to be, which is a blessing for Shiro. The trio talk about plans for Aizen's idiocy, all three coming up with rather good ideas. The problem is, they don't know the extent of the brunette's plans. They're not sure how he'll try and take Ichigo, though they know he will, and they aren't aware of how he might try to keep him under control. The quickest way would be turning him, but Ichigo is an angel and that would kill the brunette. The virus wouldn't take anyway.

Night comes far too quickly for the three, Grimmjow heading off to join his friends for a run. Tonight Ichigo will stay with Shiro, maybe bond a bit over stories of the past. Before he leaves, he warns Shiro not to hurt Ichigo. The vampire isn't stupid enough to brush off the warning... he knows the Ancient will take off his favorite limb if Ichigo cries to him.

Shiro's dorm room is empty, it doesn't settle well with Ichigo. The orange head's room is lived in and filled with photos and posters, books and supplies, and even the occasional article of clothing strewn about. Grimmjow's place is cleaner, however it still feels lived in. This, however, feels like a tomb and it gives Ichigo the creeps.

"What's the matter?" Shiro wonders.

"We need to fix this place up," Ichigo frowns. "It feels like a tomb and it's creeping me out. Why don't you have any pictures or stuff on the walls? You don't even have a television or a freaking couch."

"I don' need 'em, I don' stay here more 'an just sleepin'."

"Yeah, your bedroom is nice enough... it's just the rest of the place..."

"Then I guess we'll just have ta spend our time in the bedroom."

The tone is humored and mischievous, the sultry purr not missed by the Hunter. Ichigo's been fooling around with Grimmjow for years now, so it doesn't take much for the werecat to get him to bend over... but he really doesn't know much about Shiro. Not that he wouldn't bend over for the other, it'll just take a bit more effort on Shiro's part. Not to mention, he lost points the night Ichigo was all for a one-night stand and he tricked him home.

This time Shiro's bedroom isn't so dark, the heavy black curtains pulled aside for the moonlight to filter in. it's a full moon, which is why Grimmjow left to run. Though his night is a new moon, even the werecats like to run beneath the moonlight. Ichigo sits on the end of the bed, watching Shiro pace the room to pick up some discarded clothing. As he bends over to grab a shirt, a golden locket falls from beneath the hoodie. Beside it is a silver one.

"What's that?" Ichigo wonders before he can stop himself.

"... Mom got us these when we were lil," he murmurs. "When ya died the first time, I kept yers. Yer next lifetime, ya didn' want it no more... but I couldn' just toss it out, it was a gift from ma, so... I kept it."

"Are there pictures in them?"

"Yeah."

Shiro sits beside Ichigo, opening the lockets carefully. They're well cared for and obviously enchanted to keep from falling apart in their age. The gold one has angel wings etched into the front, the pictures of Ichigo one side and a small family on the other. The silver one has more bat-like wings on the front, the photo on the side that contained Ichigo's in the gold one is of Shiro. Both of them have that picture of the small family on the other side. Ichigo recognizes his father in it, a woman that looks shockingly like Ichigo beside him, and two twin boys are held in their arms.

"That's us," Ichigo says quietly. "Is this our mom?"

"Yep. Her name's Masaki... Dad never found another after her."

"She's so pretty," Ichigo breathes out. "Can I... can I have one?"

"Here," Shiro states as he takes off the gold one. "This one is yer's, so ya can have it back. Just... don' lose it, 'kay?"

"I won't, I promise."

Ichigo lets Shiro fasten it around his neck, the orange head holding it out so he can look at it a little longer. It pleases Shiro to see him connecting to his past like this, as he never did before. In his other lifetimes, Ichigo didn't want to think about the mother he thought dead. There was no need to reminisce or questions about before, no desire to know what he was like or how they lived, and he certainly didn't want to think about any friends he may have had then. Now seems different.

The two sit up and talk for a long while, Shiro happy to be able to comb through all their time together. It would seem the two simply didn't know how to stay out of trouble. There are so many stories of childish antics and pranks, the orange headed Hunter can't help wondering if Shiro is mistaking Ichigo for someone else. They sit up for a good amount of the night just swapping stories. Shiro tells him of times they were together in past lives, Ichigo brings the other up to date on his current life. By the time the sun has hit the horizon, Ichigo is nodding off against his soul mate.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the lack of updates =( I've been really busy. I had 10 doll orders from the last convention and I only just reached the halfway point T^T My gma is also in the hospital now for a tumor in her bladder and cancer... and I'm ninety percent sure my beautiful little cat is dying =( Things are not going well on my end. I am, however, trying really hard to find the time to write for all of you. I think I have some more of this fic yet, I'll have to check. I apologize for not working on it, but as I've mentioned before... well... I really haven't been in the writing mood. =( Please enjoy your update =)

* * *

Chapter 13

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, gazing upon Shiro curiously. This is the first time he's seen him without his hoodie, the other having stripped down to his boxers before crashing. He knows from experience that when vampires sleep, they might as well be corpses. Shiro looks much like Ichigo, with only a handful of differences. He's slightly taller, his hair is snow white, his eyes are a piercing gold, and he's a bit broader in the shoulders.

Their differences intrigue the orange head. As he lays staring at Shiro, one molten gold eye peeks open. It's stranded in a sea of black. That isn't a typical trait for vampires, so it catches Ichigo off guard a moment. It's long enough for the vampire to wake fully and sit up, stretching with a wide yawn that showcases his fangs.

"Is it hard?" Ichigo wonders. "To have sharp fangs like that... I mean... do you bite your tongue or lip or anything? I would think that would be a problem."

"Ya know... out a all the fuckin' questions ya can ask me when we wake up on our first night tagether... that always seems ta be the first one outta yer mouth," Shiro laughs. "An' I tell ya the same thing every time. No it ain't a problem, an' no it ain't that hard... not when ya had 'em long as I have."

"... What's always my second question?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Ya just asked it. Come on, ya need ta get somethin' ta eat an' I ain't 'xactly a culinary genius."

Ichigo chuckles to himself, sliding from the bed and searching for his clothes. He doesn't get the chance to get dressed in what he wore yesterday, as a clean outfit lands on the back of his head when he bends over. It surprises him, however Ichigo gratefully accepts the clothing. When he stays with Grimmjow, he normally leaves clothes there in case he needs them. His friends like to pry in his relationships, or lack there of, so when they recognize his clothes as Grimmjow's he doesn't hear the end of it for weeks.

Dressed in tight black jeans and a baggy green tee shirt, Ichigo heads out of the apartment. Shiro is right behind him, not bothering to lock up... hell, he doesn't have anything worth stealing. He barely owns anything at all! He pulls his hood up to cover his features, his pale skin all too noticeable in the crowd of tan Nightmares and humans, and hurries after Ichigo.

They end up at a little cafe near the campus, a place that usually only tends to those that live on campus. They serve all kinds, yet the rooms are divided for humans and Nightmares. Although it's not frowned upon for them to mingle during eating, a lot of them don't feel comfortable just as they don't in the college. There's just something about watching a girl down a Slurpee cup of blood, or a guy stuffing a raw steak in his mouth, that has humans gagging and losing their appetite.

"Anythin' ya want, Ichi," Shiro states as they sit down.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Trust me, I been gorgin' since ya showed up... I think I made myself sick," he admits sheepishly. "I'm sorta a stress eater. It's a problem I ain't never gotten hold a, though dad's tried a billion times ta kill that habit. I gotta had it ta 'im, I would a gave up on the second try."

"I guess I'll have the steak and eggs," he says. "Hang on, I'll pay for..."

"Yeah, no ya won'," Shiro comments. "I got plenty a money pilin' up, I need ta spend a bit 'fore my stash turns inta a fuckin' dragon's lair. Ya wouldn' fuckin' believe how much shit ya accumalate over the years that ya don' even know ya got 'til ya spring clean. Ya know, I found a fuckin' japanese scroll in my closet? Then I found a collection a ancient coins... all the way from a fuckin' Roman city that burned down _eons_ ago! The shit ya find."

Ichigo can't help laughing at him, his tone so thoughtful and amazed. He wonders what other things the vampire finds, how long he's been alive and what sorts of stuff he did for work. There had to have been a time Shiro just roamed, living off the land or holing away from any other living thing. Although he wants to ask, he settles for ordering and waiting for his food.

Grimmjow once told Ichigo about his past. He had lived in the desert, in the rainforests, along the ocean... even a tropical island. He worked as a farmer, a hunter, a warrior, had fought thousands of wars, and lived for years as a the jaguar his animal half allows him. He had a wife, many lovers, and even a few kids through the ages... he watched them all die in the end. Through all his affairs, he never once had the urge to turn his human mates. The only eternal mate he's ever wanted was Ichigo and he told the other that. Shiro must've been on a similar life quest. Living in so many different places, going through so many occupations... maybe he even had another lover to keep him occupied.

"Yer minds goin' a mile a minute," Shiro comments. "I know 'cause yer eyes always go dim and ya get distant an' shit. I guess that ain't changed any."

"Is that good?"

"I gotta admit, I was a bit worried when ya went off wit yer lil tirade," he sighs. "But maybe that's good. I think we might just end on a happier note this time, what wit ya bein' so much more 'gressive an' shit. Maybe Grimm-kitty was right..."

"Wait... Grimm-kitty? Are you fucking serious? Oh shit, he's never gonna live that down," Ichigo laughs.

Shiro smiles at the mirth his twin exhibits, overjoyed he was the one that caused it. They talk for a long while as Ichigo eats his breakfast, the younger requesting more stories about Grimmjow... preferably embarrassing ones so he can blackmail him later. When the orange head finishes his food, they walk and talk. They're just heading toward the mall when Shiro comes to a sudden stop.

The air is still around them, a bit heavy with threat, and the Hunter gets ready for an attack. He doesn't have to wait long, four large vampires jumping them from the shadows. Shiro tries to divide his attention between the lot, yet they realize that and begin to spread out more. It creates an opening he's forced to focus on just the one closest to him. The other three take turns rushing Ichigo.

Though he's still young and his Hunter genetic isn't completely honed, Ichigo is still extremely talented. He dances through the strikes and disarms two of the men in seconds, weaving about to turn them around. They end up injuring each other in their frustration, Ichigo's speed matching his aunt's... who happens to be the fastest Hunter ever born. His family of originals is actually rather well rounded, which makes him a well rounded warrior. Yorouchi got the speed and stealth, Kisuke was blessed with a strategic and intellectual mind that tends to think out of the box, and Isshin has the power. Together they dominate the battle field and now Ichigo has the teachings and abilities of all three.

He rushes toward a vampire, the large man throwing a punch, and drops down to slide between his legs. When Ichigo stands, he wraps an arm around the man's throat and snaps his neck. It slows him down, but doesn't kill him. To do that he'll have to take off his head or stab him with a silver stake. He looks around quickly as he continues to move, searching for anything that can be used as a weapon. Though there are limited silver stakes, the Hunter locates a couple ways to take off a head. He hurries toward a sign left laying on the sidewalk, the construction crew having taken a lunch break. As soon as he scoops it up, he turns with a dive to the ground and flings it like a discus at the Olympics. The vampire on his tail gasps, the sign slicing through his throat and taking off his head with the force.

The body turns to ash as Ichigo backs into Shiro. Shiro is impressed with the other's ingenuity, yet doesn't have long to appreciate it... the remaining three are closing in on them fast. He stands at the ready, taking a steady breath he really doesn't need. Ichigo's amber gaze flickers over to a pile of boxes in an alley, where he catches sight of a wire hooked between two things of wood. It's used by the butcher shop to cut large ice blocks for their freezer. He makes a mad dash for it, just managing to grip one wooden handle before he senses an enemy too close for comfort. He turns and flings the other end, the wire wrapping around his throat before Ichigo yanks it clean through.

"Fuck, Ichi!" Shiro shouts. "Ya keep that up an' I might get caught in the fuckin' crossfire!"

"Then stay out of my way," Ichigo says teasingly.

The two face the remaining vampires, who aren't feeling as lucky as before. Shiro isn't about to let them escape, yet Ichigo is considering it. His older half darts forward, ripping their adversary's head right off his shoulders, and the last threat takes a step back. Right when the pale copy is about to attack, Ichigo holds a hand to his chest. The motion is one he recalls from Ichigo's past lives, it's always used to still his violent behavior... though trying to stop him never lasts long.

A glance Ichigo's way goes unanswered for now, the calculating look within amber eyes the only thing that stills him. Kisuke gets that look when he has a plan... when he's setting up a game board that will lead to his targets downfall. He lets it go this time, watching the final vampire run off with a quiet growl.

"Ya plannin' on sharin'?" he mumbles.

"No," Ichigo smirks. "That's not how it works. You should know that by now, I'm sure you've witnessed countless plans formed by Kisuke."

"Yeah, the douche usually used me fer bait er some shit," he complains. "Then _after_ I was almost fuckin' killed, he finishes the 'game' an' says 'oh yeah, I guess I should a told ya that was gonna happen'. Fuckin' tool."

"Oh good! Then you _do_ know how it works!" Ichigo says joyfully.

The vampire born grumbles at that, yet doesn't press the issue. Together they continue toward the mall, the orange haired Hunter working through his plan. Things are about to get messy and he knows it. Tonight he'll call his dad and warn him, they'll want the Hunters on call for this. They've been trying to catch Aizen in the act for years, yet the man has been very careful. Ichigo is going to bring him down once and for all.

While the two are looking through a clothing store, Grimmjow calls Ichigo. He has to work late tonight, so he's leaving Ichigo with Shiro. Although he can just as easily stay home, Ichigo is liking spending time with his mates. Shiro is happy the other agrees to stay with him. He won't be wandering the night this time, not with Ichigo to watch over. He'll have to leave him with Grimmjow tomorrow night, though, as he can't ignore the call of the night. Not with being a vampire.

They roam the mall, stopping for lunch in the food court, and then head back to Shiro's apartment. He didn't sleep last night and he really needs to rest, yet he's not willing to let Ichigo out of his sight now that the clan has begun attacking him openly. The orange head, knowing how important rest is for a vampire, agrees to stay in the apartment while he sleeps.

When they arrive, Shiro heads straight for the bedroom. His steps are dragging and Ichigo feels bad for keeping him up during the day. As the vampire slumbers, Ichigo busies himself with cleaning the place up. The emptiness really does bother him, so he grabs a notebook from his shopping bag and a pen. He begins sketching out a floor plan for later, arranging what little furniture is there to his liking. Now and then he checks on Shiro, just to make sure he's still there. As he cleans up, he realizes how strange it would've been living the day while Shiro lived the night. If he were a lesser person, he would've wondered if he and Grimmjow were having some sort of affair... he'll have to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, my wonderful readers! You'll be happy to know I'm almost finished with this fic. I apologize for the lack of interest in this fandom, I'm doing the best I can =( I may have to drop requests, though I hate the thought. I'm just getting so overwhelmed. I'm so very sorry. If you'd like ot just wait for them, I'll try to get them finished. I just can't promise I will =( I still have to finish Hunter and I'm so stuck on Supernatural... it's more addictive than any anime I've ever watched T^T Anyway, I'll get back to you on the requests later.

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo is antsy, his footsteps now traipsing along the living room as he paces. Anything to keep his body and mind busy. Shiro is just beginning to move about in the bedroom, catching the orange head's attention quickly. He's been wandering the small apartment aimlessly for about an hour now, his impatience and need to be on the move nearly getting him to break his promise to Shiro. The second he hears the vampire get up from the bed, he hurries into the room.

For a moment, Shiro is shocked at Ichigo's presence. Though he knew he was in the other room, he didn't expect the other to enter without asking first. He's standing next to the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs, usually sleeping in the nude and only keeping them on out of respect for his mate's shyness. Apparently, some things _do_ change over the many rebirths of the Hunter. Ichigo comes to an immediate halt and stars openly at the other. Being twins, he had expected their bodies to be similar. He noticed small differences before, but now... he can see a few more. Shiro is more muscular than Ichigo. The Hunter has lithe and compact muscle that barely shows, but the vampire's are more defined. It has Ichigo drooling.

"... See somethin' ya like?" Shiro chuckles once he gathers his wits.

"Hell yeah," Ichigo mutters.

"Then get yer ass over here an' I just might indulge yer curiosity."

With a cocky smirk, Shiro crooks his finger in a come hither motion. It doesn't take much for the Hunter to answer it. Ichigo realizes he's only really had a couple partners; Shuuhei and Grimmjow. Grimmjow has been around for the long haul since they first met, so they've been sleeping around for quite a while. Finding a new partner is a little daunting to him. He knows the were-cat, he knows his body and how to make him feel good... but he knows nothing about this vampire. It's both unnerving and exciting.

The orange head walks right into Shiro's arms, a bit hesitant and led more by his hormones than anything. The vampire isn't complaining, he has the other in his arms again and he'll take what he can get. The first kiss is chaste and sweet, the second a bit more firm... and then Ichigo finds Shiro's tongue in his mouth. He moans into the other male's wet cavern, his tongue hesitantly licking along the length of a fang. Shiro shivers beneath his fingertips at the action, growling low in his throat. It's not a threat, the Hunter can tell as much, and it spurs on his explorations.

Hands glide along bare skin, Shiro carefully slipping off Ichigo's clothes until they're both in their boxers. The sight of the more vibrant twin is something that awes him each time he sees it. It doesn't matter if it's been years or only seconds, it always takes his breath away... well... if he had any. Carefully, he pushes Ichigo back onto the mattress and crawls over him. He's always been more tender and careful with his mate, always afraid of hurting him, and now is no different. Ichigo gasps and moans as the other worships his body slowly, getting to know him all over again. In the process, he sheds both their boxers.

"Shiro," Ichigo gasps out. "Please... get on with it."

"Hmm... always impatient," the other chuckles. "Just when I think yer showin' signs a changin', ya smack me in the face wit yet another familiar demand."

"Oh yeah? How familiar is this?"

He flips them quickly, staring down at a stunned vampire. Shiro has never been on his back when in bed with Ichigo, so this is most definitely new... and he's not sure he likes where it's going. As though reading his mind, Ichigo chuckles almost sinisterly. He's not going to penetrate Shiro, he prefers to bottom... but that doesn't mean the other has to know that yet.

Now that the tables are turned, the orange head teaches Shiro just how frustrating teasing can be. It's a lesson that leaves him painful and questioning doing it again to the other. Before he gets the chance to promise never to do it again, his hardened sex is engulfed in a hot cavern. Wide golden eyes dart down to view Ichigo's lips around his cock. He groans low at the sight, eyes rolling into the back his head when the orangette gives a particularly hard suck.

His head drops back on the pillows, Ichigo humming around his cock in satisfaction. Carefully, he grabs his pants and pulls the lube out of his back pocket. Ichigo tends to carry some with him when he thinks he'll be around Grimmjow... last time he forgot it, he was taken dry in a clothing store's dressing room. Damn that cat and his animal magnetism!

Before Shiro can pull himself from the stupor Ichigo placed him in, those sinful lips return to his thick sex and continue with his ministrations. As he blows off Shiro, bringing him to orgasm only to let him fall back under just before release, the orange head carefully prepares himself. Once he feels he's ready enough, he releases Shiro and seductively crawls along him. Golden orbs open to watch eagerly, the more vibrant of the two reaching behind him to grasp that thick erection. After positioning it, he slowly impales himself with it.

"Ah!" he gasps.

"Mm... I ain't never seen this side a ya, Ichi," Shiro purrs out. "But so far, I'm likin' it a whole hell of a lot! Why ain't ya never done this before?"

"Hell if I know," the other grumbles in concentration. "I don't remember those lives."

Once he's seated himself completely, amber eyes search out gold. They lock and Ichigo is surprised at the range of emotion the vampire is capable of. He can see eons of love and loyalty built up within those eyes, rage for the world that can harm Ichigo and the fate they never wanted suppressed for the time being, and a sadness for the loneliness he's had to endure until Ichigo was reborn. It tightens Ichigo's chest to see it all, delving into the depths of Shiro's mind for only that single moment... and then he's moving. Lifting himself up and dropping back down.

It takes a moment to find the right angle, the Hunter stiffening in surprise when he finally does, and then he's nailing his prostate with wild abandon. In the past, Ichigo has been a very hesitant and shy lover. To see him letting loose like some wild animal in heat has Shiro answering with equal fervor. He lifts his hips to thrust up into his mate, striking Ichigo where it counts repeatedly. Soon, he can't lay on his back anymore. He holds the Hunter close to him, flipping them back over so he's on top. Long tanned legs immediately wrap around his waist.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out when he's slammed into again. "Mm... Shiro... hah! Ah! Yes! God, yes!"

"That's it, Ichi, scream fer me," Shiro whispers lustfully.

The tone sends a jolt of electricity along Ichigo's spine... and straight to his groin. His dick twitches, which doesn't go unnoticed by the cocky vampire born. He chuckles gleefully, hammering into his mate with more force than he normally would. When he tries to ease up a bit, Ichigo reaches out and yanks on his hair... hard!

"Oh, someone likes it rough," Shiro smirks in realization. "Damn, Ichi, I never knew."

"Then you must've... ah... been doing it w-wrong all those... hah... fuck... years," Ichigo comments just as cockily.

"A challenge! I like it," the vampire grins wickedly. "Hang on tight, little bitch, I'm 'bout ta rock yer world!"

Ichigo rolls his amber eyes at the comment, however the next thrust is hard and firm and he nearly gets the breath knocked from him. Shiro uses his inhuman strength to lifts the Hunter's hips completely off the bed. He pulls Ichigo up to straddle his lap, his legs tucked beneath his ass, and grips hard. He's never used this strength when fucking the orange head before, he was always afraid to. So many things could happen to injure, disable, or kill the other.

Now he lifts Ichigo's whole body easily, jerking him back down onto his dick repeatedly. The Hunter can't do anything but moan and collapse on the other's shoulder. The vibrant twin falls apart, left a moaning and wanton mess as he's fucked. His cries are whorish at best and Shiro finds himself getting all the harder at the noise. The speed of his assault is mind-blowing as he rushes to his release, their bodies covered in sweat and their breathing short and labored. Though Shiro doesn't sweat and doesn't need to breathe, he finds this is the one time he never fails to do both.

"Sh-Shiro," Ichigo gasps out. "Shiro... fuck... so good... ah! Ah! Fuck, yes... mm... fuck me... so c-close... oh, yes, fuck... ah! Sh-Shiro!"

Hot fluids wash over their stomachs with Ichigo's release, his insides tightening around the vampire's sex painfully. With a grunt and one last thrust, shoving himself as deep as possible inside the other, Shiro lets loose his seed. It's the most powerful orgasm he's ever had with the other, the cum thick and copious. Ichigo can feel the fluids rushing out past Shiro's wilting cock, dripping down his thighs. He makes a disgusted face as he's lain back onto the mattress.

"I hate that part," he mutters.

"I love it! Markin' ya as mine, inside an' out!"

"We need a bath."

Shiro pulls his member out of Ichigo, a sulky expression on his face. Once he allows the other to stand, Ichigo shivers in disgust at the feel of more fluids dripping out of him. He hurries toward the bathroom, which he found in his hunt to clean the place, and runs the water. Once it's half full, Ichigo crawls into the heat and sighs in content. Shiro joins him a moment later, contemplating a bit of bathtub sex, but finds that his mate is beginning to get drowsy. He wonders how many times Grimmjow works him over before he's forced to let him sleep. Surprisingly, the thought doesn't cause the jealousy it normally would. This is what Ichigo wants and it's probably good for him... so this is what Shiro will learn to like.

He carefully washes Ichigo up, scrubbing them both down before just laying back in the tub. Ichigo is leaning against his torso, humming in satisfaction as he turns his head to nuzzle the vampire's neck. Shiro chuckles at that, remembering the many times he did the same after a good bout of sex. His precious mate really is changing... but it's for the better, he's sure of it.

"I'm tired," Ichigo murmurs out.

"Ya should be, it's late," the other comments. "Night should be fallin' soon. I'll call out fer some food so ya can eat, 'kay? 'Til it gets here, why don' ya snooze a bit."

It's not a question or suggestion, Ichigo just knows it. This is a demand. It may not sound like it, however a small part of him can peg it as it's meant. A small part of him still knows Shiro. Though it's a demand, it's not a mean one. He's just trying to assure that Ichigo takes care of himself and sleep is actually extremely important for the orange head. He hums in agreement and they get out to dry off. The Hunter didn't think to buy pajamas when they went shopping for clothes, so he doesn't have any to wear. Shiro remedies the situation by digging out an oversized tee shirt he used to wear before finding the joys of sleeping nude. Ichigo pulls on the shirt and a pair of clean boxers, crawling into bed after Shiro changes the bedding. It doesn't take long and the Hunter is out cold.


End file.
